Past Present Future
by The Angel of London
Summary: Hermione was always fascinated by time travel. What happens when she finds herself in 1977? Friendships end, secrets are revealed,reputations are destroyed and love is found. Posted in Wattpad under RaiinStorm. Rated T for swearing  just in case .
1. Prologue: To Travel

**Past Present Future**

**Prologue: To Travel**

**Words: 700**

It was an unusually warm day for the time of year. The sun was shining, few clouds were in the sky and the rain puddles from two days prior had already disappeared. Hermione, along with Harry and Ron, was outside. Harry and Ron were practicing for their next Quidditch game with the other Gryffindor players while she was reading a book on Time Turners and the like.

Although potentially chaotic, she still wished for time travel to be possible. Not a few mere hours, but more. Years. Maybe 10 or 20. But she knew the consequences of time travelling too far back very well; therefore, she ignored her curiosity and concentrated on reading not wishing.

Only a couple hours passed and it was already dusk. The sun was barely visible from across the mountains surrounding Hogwarts and the moon was high in the sky although not visible. New moon.

As Harry, Ron and the rest of the team made their way inside the castle for dinner, Hermione stayed outside for a few more minutes, finishing the page she was on.

Upon finishing the page, she shut the book and made her way inside too. But not halfway to the castle, she found a rather peculiar looking stone on the floor ways away from the path she was on. It wasn't covered; it was out for all to see. She wondered why the others hadn't seen it, but decided that they were too busy predicting that they'd win the match the Saturday after next to pay any attention at any outlandish stone.

It was a glistening silver colour if seen far away. But the closer you got, the more you noticed the light blue and white swirls covering the stone. It was as big as a hand when in a fist, and did not look smooth. It looked as if it were rough.

She was but a step away from the stone, and she felt some kind of magic being emitted from it. Unable to simply pay no attention to the stone, she took one more step towards it. She suddenly heard a whizzing sound, very similar to the sound the bludgers made when cutting across the wind. Hermione swiftly swerved out of the way as the bludger passed dangerously close to her head. She made a split second decision: get the stone and leave or just leave. Paying no mind to the bludger – which was advancing on her – she made for the stone, grabbed it in her hands, and felt an idiosyncratic pull. She opened her eyes – she hadn't noticed she had closed them at all – and saw she was sprawled on the ground. She got up, pocketing the stone, and made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office.

She speed walked all the way inside and through the castle. She went through secret passage ways to make her journey quicker and shorter. Hermione reminded herself to thank Fred, George and Harry for telling her about the passages. Ron wasn't really helping her with that at all.

She kept her head down, making sure she made eye contact with no one. She stuck to the shadows and dodged many people. She was careful. Her plan worked for a while. No one suspected anything out of the ordinary. But she did suspect something was different in Hogwarts. There were many people in Hogwarts, but she recognized none of the people in the hallways. She normally met people she knew on the way to and from class. She was sure she knew most of the students' names or faces, but these faces were foreign. Unknown.

As she neared the gargoyles guarding the headmaster's office, she bumped into someone. She started falling but he stopped her from hitting the ground. She looked up to see who her saviour was and almost swore out loud.

She hurriedly thanked him and swiftly walked towards the gargoyles. She turned the corner and saw no one. Luckily he wasn't following her.

"Shit. Oh, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." She muttered. She knew there was something queer about Hogwarts. And she knew why. It was the '70s.

This meant she just bumped into James Potter.

Oh joy.

**This story was originally posted on Wattpad on my account (RaiinStorm) but I decided to post it here. This is probably the first story I've written that has gotten so far – I'm starting Chapter 11 ad I've got around 33000 words already. **

**No editing until it's finished. Oh, and I'll post a new chapter every week. **

**And the chapters get longer, this is just a prologue. **


	2. Chapter 1: To Meet

**Past Present Future**

**Chapter 1: To Meet**

**Words: 3909**

"It seems your situation, is very peculiar. Ms Granger, I'm afraid that stone is – or in this case, was - product of very powerful magic, one of the oldest spells. I'm sure it is irreversible. I'm sorry. You will have to start your new life here. Judging by your robes, you were a Gryffindor?" Inquired Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir. I was starting my sixth year." She answered, distracted. _Irreversible? Cool... _

"Brilliant. A new bed had been added in your new dormitory. You will share it with Ms Lily Evans and two other girls. You will start classes tomorrow. I will order books for you and other supplies."

Hermione immediately started to protest against his wasting money on her but Dumbledore stopped her.

"You need the supplies, so it is my pleasure to help a young witch such as yourself. After all, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who need it." Interrupted Dumbledore. "Now, I believe you have already met a certain Mr James Potter?"

When Hermione nodded reluctantly, he continued as if there was no interruption.

"He will be your guide. He will show you the school starting tomorrow. I will inform him about it later. You may know the school well already, but we can't let your secret out. So you must pretend. And remember, you are a transfer student from Stone Ridge School in Ireland. Goodnight Ms Granger."

Before she left, she turned back and asked Dumbledore: "Professor, could you get Lily Evans to guide me. I think it'll be better seeing as we're both girls and we could be friends?"

He considered it for a moment before nodding. He then dismissed her and she walked outside. After taking a few steps, she was stopped by a hand curled around her pale wrist. She turned around and saw James was looking at her, he was clearly curious.

"Your name?" He asked - demanded.

"Hermione Granger. You COULD call me Myah, but that'd be _only_ if I like you, and I don't think I like you." She responded confidently. "So I'm Hermione or Granger to you." She might not know him, but she really didn't fancy being hit on by one of the most arrogant and irritating guys she'd barely met.

"Hmm... _Myah_. I like your attitude. My name, as you already have heard, is James Potter." He gloated.

"Really? I could've sworn it was Mr Arrogant Pixie. Oops. My mistake." She retorted before releasing her wrist from his hold and striding away.

"Pixie?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yep, you remind of a pixie illustration in one of my old muggle fairytale books." She answered, smiling sweetly. Fake, of course. His confused face made her smirk and walk even faster.

Never one to lose, James jogged up to her and then matched her pace. "You know, _Myah_, where you're going?"

"Yes." She replied half-annoyed. _Obvious, right?_

"Where?"

"Gryffindor tower."

"How do you know your way there?"

She stopped for half a second before making something up.

"Oh, so I was going the right way? Shows that girls are intelligent. And good at finding places." She lied.

"What do you mean, _Myah_? You mean secret passages, _Myah_?" He asked, exaggerating his arrogant voice when he said 'Myah. He must know it annoyed her when he said it so irritatingly.

"Yes, Potter. I know loads." She said. _Might as well put my knowledge to good use. I mean, I know more passages than him. Thank you Gred and Forge, again._

Although the Marauders knew most of the passages, there were one or two the twins had discovered on one of their many escapes from Filch and Mrs Norris. They'd been eager to share the information with Harry to help him escape from Umbridge after the D.A. meetings. Luckily Hermione was also told, seeing as she was the second -in-command and the D.A. had been her idea.

"How?"

She ignored him. _Irritating. So irritating and arrogant. Thank Godric he hasn't started saying stuff like 'You know you want me' or the like. _

"How?"

Again, she pretended not to hear him. _Annoying. And I've only just met him! _

"How, _Myah_?"

_Thank Godric, _she thought. _The Fat Lady is just a few steps away._

"How, _Myah_?" He repeated, getting irritated at her lack of response.

She got to the Fat Lady, but remembered she didn't know the password. Smug as ever, James strutted up to her and then just stood there, smirking at her. Before he could open his mouth to blackmail her into telling him, the portrait door opened to reveal an angry looking Lily Evans stomping away from a tall, black-haired, smirking boy – Sirius Black – towards them.

If her eyes and hair were any indication of how angry she was, James was oblivious. He smirked at Lily, winked at Hermione – and then whispered: "Pity. Such a bad temper almost wasted on such a pretty girl." - and strode inside and up to a black-haired boy. Lily let Hermione in before letting exiting.

While James and the black-haired boy walked over to two other guys, Hermione started ascending the steps to her dormitory. Before stepping on the third step, a voice she had become sadly used to beckoned her.

"_Myah_, meet Sirius Black." The black-haired boy winked at her. Hermione held in her surprise, he was pretty handsome. She thought it hilarious Harry's godfather was hitting on her. Nevertheless she raised an eyebrow at him and nodded at James to continue.

"Remus Lupin." Again, she was surprised at how handsome he looked. She ignored the fact that they were supposed to be 20 years older than her. They shook hands and Remus nodded in greeting.

"And lastly, Peter Pettigrew." At hearing his name, she managed to not flinch. They shook hands and Hermione tried her best to look happy.

"Boys, this is Hermione Granger. Transfer student from..." James trailed off, leaving Hermione to finish.

"Stone Ridge School, in Ireland." They all nodded in recognition. Then they all went back to what they were doing. Remus continued reading. Peter continued napping. Sirius went to a Gryffindor fifth year and started flirting. James followed Hermione to an armchair in front of the fire and sat there staring at her while she thought.

_It is not so bad. Not worth freaking out over. Sirius is dead in the future, but not here. James and Lily, same thing. Peter is not bad yet. Remus is still nice and smart. So what if they're Harry's parents' best friends? I probably already changed the future a bit by just being here. Dumbledore already said I can't go back. So why not have some fun? I could panic and distance myself from them but what is the point? Might as well be friends with them. Although I have many secrets, I can always tell them about having brewed Polyjuice potion when I was 13 and all that stuff. But not about the Triwizard tournament and You-Know-Who. I might have to cut out and edit some parts of my stories so that I don't give anything away. That way, I can tell them everything and nothing. _

In the midst of all that thinking, she'd fallen asleep and James decided to retire to his dormitory. He'd have to wait until morning to find out more about that Hermione Granger. She was too smart. Way too intelligent.

Her very last thought before falling asleep was: _He said I was pretty..._

At the crack of dawn, Hermione woke up. She was used to waking up at dawn; it was a kind of tradition. She'd have a shower, get dressed and read for an hour. Then people would start waking up and she'd go to breakfast while everyone got ready.

She went upstairs, having fallen asleep in the common room, and had a shower and got dressed. However, this time, she didn't stay in the common room reading, she decided her safest bet was simply going down to the kitchens. Sadly, she forgot that James had the invisibility cloak, so he followed her to the kitchens, surprised when he saw she knew how to enter the kitchens. He slipped inside behind her and saw her nicely asking one of the house elves – Boppy – for some breakfast.

After she finished talking to Boppy, she heard a rustling noise. _Invisibility cloak. Potter!_

She walked over to where she'd heard the noise come from, nonchalantly looking at everything, pretending, until she neared him. In one swift movement, she removed the cloak off of him, leaving James Potter surprised.

"Wow, Potter. Speechless? I know an invisibility cloak when I hear one. Believe me, thanks to these, I've done many things after curfew; breaking many rules." She told him while keeping the cloak.

"You- I- Invi- Kitche- Pe- Wh- Breaki- Rule- What?" He stuttered, completely shocked.

"Yes. I know where the kitchens. Yeah, I've broken a few rules. Just not for kicks. I had a good reason each and every time. The funny pranking and rule breaking was up to Fred and George." She explained. _The truth, just not the whole truth. A few details missing, that is all..._

James was still looking at her in awe. Hermione started to feel uncomfortable so she simply called Boppy and asked for the food. She received it and left the kitchens, leaving a very confused James inside.

James ran after her, he was hungry and curious. So, naturally, he was going to ask questions.

"Great hall? Where is it?" She demanded.

He prepared himself to start wooing her and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, Granger. I happen to know that the Great Hall is to the left. Follow me, love." He answered, smirking.

"Yeah, right. You know, Potter. I'm neither stupid nor blind. You must not remember that I've been here before and I passed the Great Hall yesterday. Seems you've gotten a bit lost. Pity." She ignored him and ducked down, successfully making him release her. She then walked to the right, towards the Great Hall.

"I'll have you know, Granger. My navigation isn't at all bad!" She shouted after her while she walked away.

She simply laughed and ignored him. He trudged back to the common room and saw Lily Evans exiting the portrait. He quickly changed his course and walked next to her.

"Evans." He started, magicing up a red and pink book which said open. Sighing, she received it and simply walked faster, trying to escape him. Soon enough he spoke:

"Open it."

"No."

"Open it."

"NO."

"OPEN IT."

"NO."

"OPEN IT."

"NO."

"OPEN IT."

"NO!"

"Open it."

She sighed, knowing he'd never give up. Opening it, she realised they'd entered the Great Hall but there weren't that many students inside.

When she opened it, a firework flew out and burst, spelling a message. It said; 'Evans. Go out with me.'

Evans raised an eyebrow at that and turned to face James.

"Listen, Potter. N-O spells NO. I will NOT go out with you."

"Why not? Is it because I'm too hot for you or what?" He asked arrogantly. "You're as pretty as a Lily, Evans. You don't need to worry."

She simply shook her head and went to sit next to Hermione. Remus came up behind James and let out a small laugh.

"What?" Asked James.

"Buurn." Responded Remus with a smirk.

Hermione glared at James as Lily sat next to her.

"Hermione, right? I'm Lily Evans. Sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday, bit annoyed with someone." She scowled. "Wait. I'm supposed to show you around the school, isn't it?"

"Yep. Although you can call me Myah or Mione. Oh, and yep. You're my guide." She smiled. "What did James want?"

"To ask me out." She frowned, already forgetting about her new job.

"Seriously? Bit of an irritating and arrogant way of asking someone out."

"That was just the first of the day." Lily told her with an exasperated sigh.

"Wait. The first? Good god, how do you survive?"

"Yes, the first of _at least _twelve times. And yeah, I ask that question to myself every day... So, you know him?"

"Sadly. Mostly he's been acting irritating and not so arrogant. Although I believe it was because he didn't know me at all. I guess his arrogant side is coming out. He reminds me of those muggle calendars. You know the ones that one side are with dogs and the other with cats? Except one side he is irritating and the other he is arrogant."

"Yep. Wait? You're muggle-born?" Asked Lily, surprised.

"And proud of it." Grinned Hermione.

"Nice to know. I'm proud you're not fawning over Potter. The Marauders are popular. Remus is fine. He'd nice. Peter is mostly just there. It's Black and Potter you have to worry about."

"I know. Black was winking at me yesterday a bit. Bit annoying really. Well, until he went to a fifth year. Potter was just asking me questions repeatedly, annoying really."

"So, what have you got now?"

"Now? Erm..." She checked her timetable. "Charms, then Transfiguration."

"Excellent. I've got the same. Now let's go to charms, although it starts in 20 minutes, it doesn't matter if we're early."

"I agree. But have we really been here that long?"

"I know. Weird. Well, let's go. I'll show you the way. I don't want to see – I mean _hear _- Black and Potter while being surrounded by girls, the squeals are dreadful. Let's not mention the cocky smirks."

The first week was a very busy one indeed. Lily and Hermione kept mostly to themselves, not actually speaking to any other girls of their age, or younger, much and pretty much ignoring any guy that even tried to hit on them or something of the like. Luckily for them, they usually gave up after a hard and quick slap or more than a few threatening and angry words. Few dared annoy them again, James and Sirius being two of them.

James and Sirius, of course, were being even more persistent than normal. Which greatly annoyed the two new friends.

Finally, they'd stopped only after they were promised a date. It was only after countless hexes thrown at them (none of them missed) and more than one hard punch in the gut. The date (as fun as it could've been) was not completely horrible, even though it was the obnoxious James Potter and Sirius Black, who liked to make a public spectacle out of everything, embarrassing both girls. After the date, they still hit on the girls, although considerably less.

James though, still fawned over Lily, much to her frustration. He asked her out many more times, all ending badly. He never relented on that front, which was why (when they'd gone on the 'pity' date) Lily opted going with Sirius while Hermione was stuck with an obsessed and disappointed James.

...

Lily spent the last few hours before curfew the following Tuesday bickering against James. This time it was about his arrogance, and, somehow, Sirius had gotten himself involved meaning Hermione needed to step in before Lily went off her rocker and hexed them both into oblivion and back.

Hermione glared at Sirius evilly, silently conveying him a message; promising revenge. Sirius shrank away from her; he clearly wanted to be hit by hexes no more than the thousand times he'd been already. He knew she was a very smart witch who knew countless hexes.

James scoffed at Sirius' supposed cowardice before turning to Lily again. Hermione suddenly had a brilliant idea to tell Lily, so she smacked James on the head before pulling Lily upstairs to their dormitory. She shut and locked the door, casting _Muffliato_ on it before facing Lily, who was looking both aggravated and slightly curious as to why Hermione had dragged her there.

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow when she heard Lily huff, then she pulled out a miniature box out of the pocket of her robes. She enlarged it and Lily saw a briefcase with illegible words on the front. She had no idea what it contained inside, but knew it wasn't too bad. Hermione wasn't like that.

Hermione smirked to herself before opening the briefcase and showing it to Lily.

"It's self replenishing; it fills itself up when one item is removed. But let's not get too carried away, this is purely to teach them a lesson. My friends Fred and George created this. They are brilliant pranksters, if I do say so myself, but I've never told them..." She trailed off. "No matter. The point is, you will tell no one about this. This is here for us to use to teach both Sirius Black and James Potter a lesson."

Lily nodded enthusiastically. She hated breaking rules, but sometimes you've got to fight fire with fire. They both knew that. Anyways, what's life without a little fun, courtesy of Gred and Forge?

As the sun rose from across the mountains, two of the female occupants of Gryffindor tower were making their way back from the boys' dormitories to their own dorm room, where they had a shower each and started reading to pass some time.

After half an hour, they decided that it was late enough for them to go down to the common room and stay there (most likely studying or reading) without seeming suspicious and getting questions asked as to why they were so early downstairs. Because, although it was well known that they were early risers sometimes, it was too early. They didn't want anyone to think they hadn't slept at all or woke up extremely early.

After what seemed like an eternity later, they heard a shrill scream and a dull thud. It was followed by some low laughter. Moments later, another shrill scream – in a higher pitch, if possible – followed, accompanied by even louder laughter, this time two were laughing.

Lily and Hermione decided they would simply descend to the Great Hall and act surprised when presented with the product of their mild prank.

Trying to hold in their laughter, they left the books in one of the two unused and empty beds in their dorm, and exited the common room. They hastened to put as much distance between the common room and them before bursting into laughter themselves.

"Did- You- Hear- James'- Scream?" Lily managed to ask between giggles.

"It- was- the- higher- ppitcheed- one, right?"

"Y-y-yes!"

A few more moments of giggles passed and they entered the Great Hall, looking as if they hadn't just laughed themselves to death and back.

"I have got to admit. Those screams were probably the highest and shrillest I – or anyone else, for that matter – have ever heard." Whispered Hermione to Lily, while the red-head nodded, smiling slightly.

"Now, let's wait for them to arrive." Lily said. "You ordered the house elves to deny them entry into the kitchens, right?" Hermione nodded, looking towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

While they waited, they filled their plates with some bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast.

They ate slowly, hoping that they'd still be eating when the Marauders arrive. Luckily though, the Marauders arrived not 2 minutes after Lily and Hermione, meaning they wouldn't have to wait too long to see how James and Sirius looked.

The whole Great Hall turned to see the infamous Marauders enter.

The room was silent for a half-second, before falling into laughter. The teachers hid a minute half-smile at most, excluding Dumbledore, who chuckled momentarily before turning to eat.

James and Sirius trudged to the only open spaces, next to and facing Hermione and Lily. Remus walked quickly and sat in front of Lily while James sat in front of Hermione. Sirius sat to Lily's left and Peter sat in front of the sulking, black-haired Marauder.

Lily looked up at Remus, who discreetly glanced at James for a split-second and then looked back at Lily. Lily understood what he meant, but she simply sent him a smirk and raised her right eyebrow a millimetre. Remus chuckled, earning an elbow to his chest from James, before facing his plate – which had bacon – grinning at the girls' cunning, if it was their idea.

Hermione, who'd caught the short and silent exchanged between Remus and her new friend, frowned slightly. On one hand, she knew they liked each other – a lot. But on the other, she knew she couldn't afford to change the future so much. Small things, like some revenge on the boys or a new friend, wasn't going to horribly change the future.

_It is obvious. But if they get together, what will happen in the future? Harry wouldn't be born... But... Neville would! Still, I wouldn't really want anyone to wear that scar; it was a beacon of hope, in a twisted way. But if we get rid of Voldemort NOW, in 1996, there'll be no more Voldemort._

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a weak kick to her knee. She looked around and saw they all had the same amount of food in their plates, give or take a bite or two. She'd been deep in thought for a few seconds.

She was kicked again and she scowled. Who was kicking her?

Remus was too preoccupied with 'talking' with Lily. Sirius and Peter couldn't have kicked her from that angle. The other sixth year Gryffindors to her right were busy gossiping or something. So it must've been James. _Who else?_

She ignored him and went back to eating her only piece of toast. Not even a dozen seconds later did he kick her again. Harder than the previous time too.

She frowned, clearly annoyed, and finished her toast in few bites. James kicked her again, smirking. She growled, finishing her bacon quickly and moving onto her eggs. And he kicked her again, twice, still smirking. She had finished but Lily still had half her food on her plate so she waited. James kicked Hermione, again. Hermione nudged Lily, non-verbally telling her to hurry up. She was ignored. James kicked her again and Hermione was getting extremely irritated.

"Potter," she whispered, with venom laced into the words. "Stop now or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

James smirked, thinking nothing of her threat, and kicked her again.

"Lily. Class, now." She said to her friend.

She waved her away, still chatting with Remus about something school-related. James heard Hermione and raised an eyebrow, kicking her again, making Hermione blow up angrily.

"For Godric's sake! Just leave me alone, James! If you have no life, BUY ONE!"

The Great Hall went deathly quiet and Hermione stomped out of the room, seriously angry. James followed her to the door before turning and saying: "What can I say? She is in denial."

He left the room and walked to his next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, where Hermione was already seated at the back of the class, weirdly. She was muttering angrily, probably cursing James, and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment, on which, when she finished, she cast a spell. She smirked before looking up and seeing James looking at her curiously.

She faked and innocent smile and raised an eyebrow. He smirked at her. And she winked at him before turning to the teacher who'd arrived.

James looked around and realised that everyone had arrived while that silent exchange happened. He was still in shock. _She winked at me._

**First chapter – I'm posting it the same day as the prologue. This is longer. **


	3. Chapter 2: To Party

**Past Present Future**

**Chapter 2: To Party**

**Words: 4325**

That next Saturday was – for the most part - a normal, uneventful day.

Lily was off studying with one of her Ravenclaw friends, Remus was explaining their Potions essay to a panicked Peter, Sirius was successfully flirting with a 7th year Hufflepuff, Hermione was in the Library (buried by almost a ton of books) and James was in his dorm, trying to remove the after effects which remained after his being pranked. He and Sirius – with the help of Remus, Lily, Peter, Hermione and a few books – had successfully managed to remove the prank from themselves with some interesting side effects. James' was a disfigured and horrifying face and Sirius' was basically unseen, meaning Sirius could walk around the school - while waiting for the after effects to fade – without any worry. The same could not be said for James, whose ego would be massively dented (more than it is dented daily by Lily's rejection).

Of course, none of the Marauders knew whose fault was that. Except for Remus, who only had a pretty good idea of who it was, not that he was going to disclose that information to his friends. Best friends or not, they had it coming to them. And he was sure that was a tame prank, judging by both of the girls' cunning and intelligence, there were worse to come. He was sure of it.

As said, it was an uneventful day, until midnight.

At midnight, Gryffindor tower exploded with light.

The few people still in the common room – Hermione, Lily and the Marauders – looked up to see many girls and boys running down their dormitory stairs to cover. Their normally long blonde hair was gone, leaving a few whips of hair. The first to third years were all green and purple without hair. It was obvious the pranksters went quite easy on them. The fourth to seven years were worse off. The girls were bald and their faces were disfigured. The boys looked like zombies, their skins rough and worn and grey-ish.

It was a truly strange sight, seeing all that. Then, the common room went hot. Flowing down the stairs in a thick sea of red was something resembling lava. Everyone, excluding the 6 unaffected people and some sixth and seven years, ran away. Some to cover of sorts, other out of the portrait hole, where, coincidentally, Filch and Mrs. Norris were prowling about.

Once the common room cleared of people (sans the Marauders, Lily and Hermione) Remus and James got rid of all evidence of a prank. The lava lookalike disappeared, leaving the common room in pristine condition. They all ran up to their respective dormitories; the boys were chuckling, the girls not so happy.

The boys stayed awake, waiting for the next part to start. They'd reserved a special part of the prank especially for Lily and Hermione, oddly, as per Remus' request. The girls, however, had fallen asleep almost immediately, post-ponging any studying for the following day. Not 3 hours later did the last phase of the prank come to life...

From a hidden firecracker, a mist floated out. It glided to the centre of the room, where it blew up with a loud _bleeeeep! BOOM!_, waking the Marauders – who'd fallen asleep accidentally – and the girls, who all but fell off their beds in surprise. Upon regaining full control of their senses, they charged out of the room, heading to the boys' dorms. They paused at the bottom of the stairs when a better idea buzzed in their minds.

Smirking evilly, they crept back up to their room, ignoring all of the disgruntled Gryffindors who'd entered through the portrait hole after being kept prisoners (of sorts) to Filch and his bloody cat. The Gryffindors had been given a fortnights detention for not being in the tower outside of curfew, regardless of the reason.

The weekend passed quickly. It wasn't uneventful; to the contrary, it was filled with 3 more big pranks. The Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin houses all had a major prank played in each tower/dungeon/whatever.

Monday came and went; all students expecting a detention – almost everyone – were unenthusiastic when reminded about their following 2 weeks of detention. They all blamed the Marauders, although they had no real evidence of it being their fault. Their lack of detention could be thanks to the fact that they restrained from exiting their common room.

The first to third years in every house served detention the first two: Gryffindors with Hagrid, Ravenclaws with Slughorn (who spent all the detention recruiting students for the infamous Slug Club), Hufflepuffs with McGonagall and Slytherins with Filch.

The fourth to seventh years (mostly fourth and fifth years), spent from the 26th to the 9th of October serving detention too. This time: Gryffindors with Filch, Ravenclaws with Hagrid, Hufflepuffs with Slughorn and Slytherins with McGonagall.

One afternoon days later, The Marauders and Lily spent the afternoon in the near empty common room. Hermione was off at the Library doing some reading. Lily, for once, was tolerating the Marauders simply because she needed their help.

"So, tomorrow, the 18th is Hermione's 17th birthday. Well, no. Actually it is the 19th, but her birthday lands on a Monday, so we will celebrate it on a Sunday." She corrected herself. "Meaning, she is going to be of age." Lily informed the four of them. "You might not know her that well, but still, it is her birthday. So, any ideas?"

Almost immediately, James and Sirius jumped up and started talking.

"Well, we were thinking-"James started.

"That because she is of age-"Continued Sirius.

"That we could make a big-"

"Party, and invite a lot of-"

"Gryffindors-"

"Ravenclaws-"

"And maybe a few Hufflepuffs-"

"It'll be awesome-"

"Unforgettable-"

"With a lot of-"

"Firewiskey and butterbeer-"

"She'd be forever in our-"

"Debt" They finished together.

Remus looked torn between thoughtful and amused. Lily was downright annoyed. Peter was simply sitting there.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No big parties! If you must, invite a few in our year, but not the whole bloody school!" She exclaimed.

"Look, let's compromise-"

"We do what you want-"

"But we give it a bit of-"

"Zing, Marauder style."

"Agreed?"

Sighing, she agreed before pitching them her ideas. After agreeing on a certain idea, Lily gave them jobs.

"Remus, you're in charge of decorations and banners and all related."

"Potter, you're in charge of distracting and leading Hermione to the party." Lily ordered.

"Black, you're in charge of inviting the people." He nodded, mock-saluting her before going off to start his job.

"And, lastly, Peter, you're in charge of going to the kitchens and getting the house-elves to take the food to the party." Peter nodded meekly before following Sirius out of the portrait hole.

Lily raised an eyebrow at James, who was still sitting in front of the fire, staring into it intently. He hadn't asked her out once. She shook her head and then she left to go and do her job. This was getting the room for the party. She'd have to pull a few strings, but it was doable.

James, who hadn't realised the common room was empty, his thought were flying around in his mind. Repeating themselves over and over and over again until his head hurt.

_Why? Why would Evans go for all this trouble for Granger? They're friends but... I don't get it. Hermione is different. She has secrets, yet I've heard her say to Lily some of the things she'd done. Yet I get the feeling she hides parts of her stories all the time. It just doesn't fit. And every time she looks at Remus, she has this knowing look in her eyes. Like she knows about something she shouldn't and she wants to say it. And when she looks at Peter, her eyes are cold. Emotionless. Once, when she was caught off guard when I introduced him to her, I saw a flash of anger in her eyes. She looks at Sirius with a mix of annoyance, happiness and sadness. I just don't understand it. When she looks at me, I don't see anything. Like she's trying to hide behind an indifferent mask. And succeeding better than with the others._

While he mused, the girl he'd been thinking about was entering the common room after going to the lake to think. It was all too much for her. It finally hit her.

She had travelled back in time.

Of course, she had been aware for the previous weeks that she had travelled in time, but it was only then when it properly hit her. She couldn't go back, and anything could destroy the world as she knew it. She fell to the floor. Her head throbbed in pain as she absorbed everything properly.

Anything she says or does could drastically change the future. Time travelling, accidental or not, was noxious. The only solutions were to either completely distance herself from her new friends, a near impossible feat, or to simply not reveal anything else she's done.

While she writhed slightly in pain next to the portrait hole, a whistling and suspiciously cheery Remus J. Lupin was almost skipping inside, not stepping on the girl because of coincidence.

He ducked down, effortlessly lifting the trembling girl up, and carried her to their dorm. It would be unwise to leave her in the common room, and he had no chance of going up to her dorm. It was the only option left.

Hermione, whose eyes seemed wielded shut, felt a weird sensation. She was rocking slightly. Fighting against her heavy eyelids, she attempted foolishly to open her eyes, to see what'd happened. Of course, she lost the battle and eventually drifted into unconsciousness, only to wake up a while later in an unfamiliar room. She sat up but then – as if pushed down –dropped her head back onto the fluffy pillow.

Suddenly she remembered what'd happened when it'd hit her and speedily made a decision. It was for the best, she knew that, as much as she didn't like it.

Nonetheless, it was decided. No more talking about her achievements. The only safe topics of 'back home' were her friends and her family. Nothing else.

_Maybe in the future, when we know each other better, can I tell them everything._

Feeling tremendously zombie-like, she stumbled down the boys' dormitory stairs and up the girls' dorm stairs, all but jumping onto her bed once she arrived. She recognised it was dinner time, but stayed there. She simply sat on the bed, reading another book – a charms book.

She wasn't that hungry. Nevertheless, Lily brought her some food, telling her to eat it all, as she'd need all the energy the next day. She kept dropping few small hints, but Hermione understood none of them.

Hermione, although curious, didn't bother asking. She was still too shocked after the fact that she was in the past, alone, hit her. And it had hit her hard.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a lively James Potter, who was obnoxiously singing random tunes in an attempt to wake her up. Lily, of course, had left to complete the finishing touches for her party. Although the annoyed bushy haired witch didn't necessarily know that yet.

Although she'd woken up, Hermione still couldn't get her limbs to work properly and get out of bed, meaning James felt the need to go to drastic measures to wake her up. He had an idea, and it was something he'd wanted to do for a while. He was going to dump her in the shower and spray here with a lot of freezing water from the shower – her being in pyjamas.

He pulled her out of her bed and carried her wedding-style, to the bathroom, where she finally realised what was happening and freaked out, causing them both to fall, Hermione on top of James. Their lips were just millimetres apart.

Both of them blushing – which was unheard for of James, who ignored it – they scrambled up. Then they stood there a few seconds, both blushing, before James spoke.

"So... Erm... I'll just- I'll just let you- Erm... Take a shower... Yeah... So... Hurry up, you have 30 minutes." He stuttered slightly.

Hermione nodded and closed the door behind him, locking it, and then going into the shower, smacking herself in the forehead for her stupidity.

James too, was smacking himself. _No. No. No. Stupid. Stupid. __Stupid. You lik-love Evans. NOT Granger. It was simply an accident. Of course you don't like Hermione. I am confident James. Not stuttering James! It was a fluke or whatever. _But he still had a weird feeling.

She showered in 28 minutes, got dressed in 9, put on her little makeup in 3 and got her hair calm in another 18. It was already noon, meaning she'd woken up at around quarter to eleven, quite late, if it were a normal day. Seeing as it was Sunday, she had no problem with that.

James, meanwhile she got ready, waited in the common room for her. When she exited, even he couldn't deny the fact that she looked gorgeous. Of course, he told her so in typical James way.

"You look gorgeous. I think me and you; we'd be the best-looking couple in this here school. Oh well..." He stated.

Hermione tried to conceal her smile, failing terribly. Then, coincidentally, their minds wandered to the scene in the bathroom previously and they both turned red. Hermione, grasping for a change, asked a question which had literally joust popped into her mind.

"So, Potter. You want to get Lily on a date? Not like our one, but a romantic one, right?"

Confused but glad for a topic change, he nodded eagerly.

"Don't tell me. You finally understood why I ask her out many times?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh, I already knew. But it IS fun seeing the ways you ask her out... I mean, remember in my first week when..." She trailed off smirking. James knew what she meant.

_Hermione and Lily were sitting in the Library, doing their Potions homework – which was due in 12 days – early. Hermione had just finished and Lily was finishing when James strutted over to them, ignoring Madam Pince's glares. Both sighing in frustration, they looked up expectantly at James, who'd arrived and sat down, his feet on the table while he leant back on the old chair. _

"_Hey, Evans.. Aren't you looking lovely for a change?" _

"_No- Wait, what?" She kicked him, causing him to lose his balance. Luckily for him, he managed not to fall. _

"_Do you need help with your-?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Ok..." He trailed off. "Erm..."_

"_No!" _

"_What do you mean? I didn't ask you out yet! YOU CAN'T TURN ME DOWN IF I DON'T ASK YOU LILY!" He exclaimed loudly._

_Madam Pince then crept up behind James and whispered harshly;_

"_Out! Out of the LIBRARY!" _

_The surprise made him lose his balance and fall backwards into a bookcase, which happened to be one of the least better made, meaning he knocked down a few shelves and the many books on them. _

_He earned a month's detention until October that day._

Hermione smirked at the memory, still finding it funny. Meanwhile James snapped his fingers in front of her face, smirking when she jumped up surprised.

His smirk soon turned to a frown when he saw it was already 12:28. They had only 2 minutes to get to the 'secret location' or Lily would kill him.

Hermione, sensing his obvious panic, inquired as to why he was acting so weirdly.

He let the truth out, not knowing why, but he only told her about where they were going.

Hermione was smirking and smiling. She knew how to get there in two minutes, tops.

She grabbed James' hand and pulled him behind her. She ran quickly, with him trailing behind her, she jumped behind the nearest suit of armour, following the passage way to the end before exiting it and walking quickly. After a few seconds, she muttered a password to a painting of a dragon, which opened and she darted inside with James. Seconds later, they arrived at the door of their destination with 45 seconds to spare.

"How- How did you know those passage ways? I only knew the suit of armour one, at most. How'd you find the other one out?" He asked in awe.

"A rule-breaker never reveals his – or her - secrets." she answered, mysteriously.

Still unconsciously holding hands, they went in, where they were greeted with the sight of many people and a bunch of colours everywhere.

She woke up on a hard surface, excluding her face, which seemed to be on a considerably hard and warm pillow. She kept her eyes closed, feeling her head hurt.

Parts of the party flashed through her mind.

_Arriving. Being sung 'Happy Birthday'. Eating a lot of cake. Drinking butterbeer, and then switching to juice. Lightly being kissed by someone. Eating chocolate. Having extra energy because of the cake. Smiling a lot. Music, both muggle and wizard. Being hugged by many Gryffindors. Eating more chocolate. _

No, she wasn't drunk. She was on the low which followed a chocolate rush. Much worse than the worst hangover. She groaned in pain.

Then, she felt her pillow move.

She jumped up and landed on someone else. Who, weirdly, didn't wake up. That someone happened to be Remus, who looked tired. She looked to her left; to the person she'd used as her pillow, and saw it was James.

Instead of feeling disgusted, she felt odd. She looked at him, as if analysing him. His unruly, messy, black hair was sticking up in all directions. It wasn't jet-black, like Harry's. It _was_ black, with brown hairs, which were visible up close, like thin natural highlights. His glasses, similar to Harry's too, were on the floor next to him, not damaged at all. His lips were neither smiling nor frowning, as if he liked the dream he was having, but he didn't want to. She leaned in closer and saw he had a freckle hidden by his hair in the shape of a miniscule snitch. She leaned in closer still, their lips a mere centimetre from each other.

She then woke from her trance, feeling stupid. _Of course I don't like him. Don't be stupid, brain. Simply sugar rush. _She pulled back and then stood up. She saw that they – along with the other two Marauders and a few other Gryffindors – were lying on the floor in the middle of their common room.

She went upstairs and showered and got dressed, ready for classes. She saw the time, and it was just 6am. Much too early. Instead, she got her bag and went downstairs to see how everyone was faring.

Everyone was asleep, or with a hangover. Knowing they'd need as much sleep as they can get, she skipped out the portrait hole and to the kitchens, where she got a bite to eat.

Then she walked to the grounds, all the way to a tree near the lake. There was the place where she always went when she wanted peace and quiet, and right then, she needed tranquillity so she could absorb everything and think properly.

_It's been less than 3 weeks. I've been here only 19 days, yet I feel right at home. Then again, this is still Hogwarts, just with different students and teachers. I've gotten pretty close with Lily, considering I've never had any proper girl friends. The Marauders, they're all pretty cool. I mean, James is arrogant at times, and obnoxious, and persistent. Sirius is sometimes too cocky, mean and annoying. Peter is a wimp at times, he's just there, which isn't fair. Remus is probably the one I like best, he's smart, not annoying like the first two, he isn't arrogant. He'd be perfect for Lily. But I just can't let it happen. As much as I'd wish for them to end up together, the whole future would change. Probably. Or it could all happen to Neville instead... But the question that remains is: Would Neville's mother do what Lily did for Harry? Maybe, maybe not. And I cannot take that risk. But one thing I can do..._

Hermione had an idea. She jumped up and ran to the castle. She passed the Great Hall and saw many students there, indicating that it was breakfast. She assumed Dumbledore was there, and he was, so she went to talk to him. Dumbledore, not wanting any eavesdroppers, led her to his office where she told him her idea.

"...So I thought that that would make it much easier in the future to catch Death Eaters, and maybe Voldemort too, as their higher ranking, more loyal members had been caught..." She trailed off nervously.

"Ms. Granger, could you please make a list of any Death Eater attack you remember - most preferably the major ones - that happen around this time? And could you list any Death Eaters, influential or not?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Was that all, Ms Granger?"

She nodded, smiling. She could help a lot from being in the past. She suddenly felt overly optimistic, weirdly enough.

The next week passed peacefully, everyone was too busy training for the first Quidditch match of the year. It was Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Saturday arrived too soon, and then it was time for the match to start. Lily, Hermione and Peter – all of whom held no interest in Quidditch yet came to support their house – sat in the stands, waiting for the match to start.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and it started. Hermione ignored the commentary, only hearing words at a time. She was too busy looking to see who was who. James, it seemed, was seeker. Sirius was a chaser and Remus was a beater.

"... Black passes the Quaffle to ... Ouch! Nasty hit from ... Malfoy catches the Quaffle ... Zabini hits the Bludger to ... And Black scores! 10 points to ... Greengrass in possession ... Keeper Brown stops the Quaffle ... Potter flying overhead ... Black scores once more... Lupin hits the Bludger to Malfoy ... Score! 50-10 to ... Jackson gets the Quaffle and scores ... Keeper Hourte lets the Quaffle in again ... Potter has seen the snitch ... Ketler dives behind ... misses ... dives ... flies up ... loses the snitch... Ketler flies up ... Gryffindor in possession once again ... Malfoy misses ... Jackson scores ... 100-30 to Gryffindor ... Zabini accidently hits Malfoy with the Bludger ... FOUL ... Black scores after Malfoy ... 150-60 ... And Potter gets the snitch! Gryffindor wins Slytherin 300-70!"

Hermione, who hadn't heard much of the commentary, ran to the boys, along with Lily and Peter to congratulate them.

Of course, upon arriving, James started with Lily.

"Lily, Lily! Did you see that? I got the Snitch all for you! Look!"

"Yay." She said monotonously. "Thank you. Bye."

James, who tried that all the way to the common room, was rejected a total of 34 times in less than 15 minutes, counted by Remus and Hermione, to their amusement. They entered the common room and saw almost every Gryffindor partying. James and Sirius ran to get drinks, most likely Firewiskey. Peter scuttled of somewhere. Remus went up to his dormitory. Lily and Hermione too. It was too loud for the three of them; they parted ways with a 'Bye' as they climbed the stairs to their own dormitories.

They sat on their own beds, reading. But something was off. She could feel it. Lily was weirdly happy. Giddy. Ecstatic. Over-joyed. In love.

Hermione's eyes widened considerably once she considered that very last option. Deciding to take the plunge she cleared her throat and put her book down.

"Lily..." She started nervously. She wasn't one for confronting her girl friends much – seeing as she'd only had one in the past- future.

"Yes?"

"Why are you so...? Happy? I mean, it is unusual behaviour when it comes to you. You seem giddy or something..." She asked cautiously. The last thing she wanted to do was offend her.

"Oh well... Seeing as we're best friends..." She stopped at Hermione's surprised face. "What? We are, aren't we?"

"Yeah, sorry. It is just that I've never had a girl friend before, excluding Ginny. And it was only Ginny, no more girls. Then I had Fred and George and Harry and Ron, you know?" She rambled.

"Yeah. Well, I have an announcement to make." She said proudly. She stood up straight and happily said: "I am currently dating Remus J. Lupin."

Hermione would've spit out her drink if she had one. Seeing as she didn't, she went for the alternative action: "What?"

"Yeah, what is wrong?" Lily frowned. _She'd better not-_

"I mean, jeez. It was pretty obvious you liked each other. And the way you looked at each other, one would think you already were dating!" She covered up. _Too close._

"Really? Well it was a few days ago actually..." Lily, relived, said with a big grin on her face.

"Well, congrats, Lils. You're honestly perfect for each other. I mean it." The witch couldn't bring herself to be mean about their relationship to her friend.

"Thanks, Mione. Night!"

"Goodnight!"

_Oh shit. What am I going to do? One thing I will not do is break them up. No. That is just cruel and such a Malfoy-ish thing to do... I could wait until they break up on their own? No. That's not good enough. The only thing I can do is give the lists to Dumbledore. Try and get more Death Eaters in Azkaban. And maybe get Voldemort too. _

She fell asleep knowing she was helping the world while stuck in the past. But also changing it quite a lot. It was for the best.

**Chapter 2; Hope you like it... I'd always thought of James' and Sirius' friendship close, similar to Fred and George. By the way, yes, our favourite twins will be appearing... But then there'll be a while they'll be absent and then remembered again – just a warning.**


	4. Chapter 3: To Find

**Past Present Future**

**Chapter 3: To Find**

**Words: 1344**

A few weeks passed, a few meaning one or two. It was the 9th of October already, time was flying by. And the weather was getting colder.

That weekend, everyone who looked out any window saw waterfalls of rain. All were disappointed, except Hermione, who loved the rain. She ran outside and then proceeded to simply walk around in the rain, singing. She wasn't the worst, but she wasn't at all good. A simple average would suffice.

The Marauders watched her run around, seemingly without a care in the world, and wondered how she was who she was. She was much too carefree for her age, none of them suspected that it was possibly the only time when she could be carefree. When it rained, hailed or snowed, few went outside, meaning she was in peace for the time.

Lily studied all day, waiting for the right moment to steal Remus for an hour or two. The right moment came when Hermione ran inside after a couple of hours. She was soaking wet. But she was neither cold nor sneezing. She seemed in mint condition.

When the Marauders looked at her weirdly, they noticed how she was smiling completely genuinely. A very rare occurrence. None of them had seen her so alive and hyper. They, in turn, were glad she was happier.

She simply muttered 'warming charm' and walked past them, upstairs. While they'd been distracted, Remus and Lily snuck out, muttering thanks to Hermione.

After Hermione went upstairs, they still hadn't realised they were two people short. Finally, when Hermione arrived back downstairs, having changed clothes, did someone ask.

"Hey, where's Remus gone?" Piped up Peter.

Hermione and Sirius, who knew of the new couple, said nothing, only smirked.

"I have no idea, Wormtail... Hey Padfoot. Seen 'em?"

"Nope. Mione?"

"Nope." She hid a smirk. "Not at all..."

The two intellectuals returned after dinner, claiming to have been studying and gotten distracted. Sirius, who knew Hermione knew about them, whispered to her.

"Yeah, right. Each other's mouths distracted them... Probably got kicked out of the library."

Remus, who'd heard them, cleared his throat and muttered:

"Like you, right? Remember Annalisa. And Bethany. And Monty. And Mackenzie?" Only Sirius and Hermione heard him.

Then James suddenly roared with laughter.

"Can you believe it? Lily's got a boyfriend. And it isn't me!" He laughed.

"Really? Has she?" Hermione forced a smile, suddenly worried for the two lovers. "Who is it then?"

"I'll tell you, come on." They went to the other end of the common room. Hermione distracted James long enough for Remus and Lily to talk about it.

"I thought we'd agreed to wait a week to decide HOW to tell him."

"Yeah, well, he was asking me out! AGAIN!" She whispered.

"Fine. Tell him now?"

"Yes."

"Let's go."

After a lot of shouting, it was finally understood. James couldn't get Lily. He left for bed sad. Sirius and Peter went behind him, Remus thought it best not to go. Lily and Hermione went to their dorm, where Lily went straight to bed after changing, no reading at all.

Hermione though, searched her pockets for her bag. She found it and enlarged it. She had discovered the bag on her first week in the past, she supposed she'd put it in her pocket before and forgotten about it. She hadn't dared to enlarge it and look inside it for almost a month, as she'd had no time.

_What if it has something from the future in it? My cover'd be blown. _She'd think.

Finally, she found the courage and opened, shoving her hand inside. She vaguely remembered putting a charm on it, making it bigger on the inside. A few moments of blindly searching, she found a piece of parchment. It seemed familiar, and when she looked at the back she remembered why.

It said 'Gred and Forge's TWP (Three Way Paper). To the LOVELY Miss Granger, if she ever wished to speak to us. Simply write! Toodle-pip.' She smiled at the memory of being given it. Then she wondered. _Would it work NOW? Never hurts to try..._

_**HG- Hello? Hello? **_

_GW- Hermione? Where the hell are you? You've been missing more than a month. It's October already. Like the 9__th__ or something._

FW- We've asked Dumbledore, but he simply smiles at us knowingly! I think... 

_**HG- You'd never believe me if I told you. (insert annoying Holier-Than-Thou-Malfoy-Smirk)**_

_GW- Try us. _

FW- Yeah

_GW- PS. Never_

FW- And we mean NEVER

_GW- Smirk that smirk._

FW- It's scary...

_**HG- I'm in the past. 1976. AND It is the truth, when have I ever joked about something like this? PS. The point of the smirk is to...?**_

_GW- Holy shit. Pardon my language. But-_

FW- You're 20 years in the past?

_GW- Please tell us you're joking-_

FW- That you've finally learnt to be us...

_GW- PS. To scare us... Fiiiine. _

_**HG- Sorry boys... I've met the Marauders though... ;)**_

FW- Melin! Can we switch places with you?

_GW- Pleeease We need inspiration. _

FW- MORE than now.

_**HG- Nope. ;) So... What'll you tell your family? Whatever you do. NOT THE TRUTH. Never! Unless it is permitted by Dumbledore. Cause the guy knows what he knows...**_

_GW- We really don't want to die. We'll speak with- _

FW- Dumbly-dore and we'll figure something out. 

_GW- How's life back then?_

FW- Having fun with the Marauders?

_**HG- Yep, me and Lily pranked them good. It was hilarious. You'd been proud. **_

FW- Dayum. When have we not been?

_GW- By the way. You know what you've done to us?_

FW- Gave us a right old scare you have.

_GW- Mum is going ballistic. Bill and Fleur are worried, course. Charlie sent a few owls, he's visiting soon. Percy.. Whatever-_

FW- Us two. We've missed ya. Loads. Ron has gone on and on about loving you all this time and stuff. Git. Ginny, she says stuff like-

_GW- Stuck with boys again. And blah blah blah. Yeah, we feel the love. A lot._

FW- Harry, he's dead bored. Says Ron is gonna make us commit suicide, and we, for two, agree wholeheartedly. 

_**HG- Wait? Harry? But... Lily is dating Remus now. And James gave up on her! **_

_GW- Well his eyes are different-_

FW- Kinda chestnutty brown... Like...

_GW- Holy shit Gred._

FW- No, you don't think so...

_GW- Yes. I very well DO think so..._

FW- It is, innit? Likkle Mione, growing up.

_**HG- Whaaat? **_

FW- Heh, heh. Thing is, it's the same eye colour as-

_GW- Cough, someone we know..._

_**HG- Whatever, just tell me.**_

FW- LIKE YOU, sister. 

_GW- Well, you could have been less... Out with it._

_**HG- WHAT THE FUCK? I END UP WITH THAT ARROGANT AND OBNOXIOUS GUY. TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING JOKING BEFORE I BLOODY DO SOMETHING! I DON'T BLOODY LIKE HIM. I LIKE- **_

_GW- Before this conversation gets waaay outta hand... _

FW- Anyhow... It could be another completely different girl...

_GW- Yeeep..._

FW- I smell a topic change... 

_GW- So... Have you used our kit we gave you? We're missing a few items._

_**HG- Oh... Fine, a topic change IS best. OH, and yep, on Sirius and James. It was awesome... Like I've said before.**_

_GW- Resu-_

FW- Alright, I've had an idea. Just, keep this with you AT ALL TIMES. We'll give you updates.

_**HG- Alrighty. When?**_

_GW- Midnight, tomorrow. We'll talk then. _

_**HG- OHHH... I've missed you two... Well. We cannot write... FOREVER. Adieu.**_

_GW- Talk to ya later Granger._

_**HG- See you Georgie. **_

FW- Bye love. Speak to you later. Well, tomorrow. 

_**HG- Au reviour.**_

FW- Is that French for 'I LOVE YOU'?

_**HG- Lmao. Noo... 'Tis French for 'Goodbye' or 'Bye'.**_

FW- A man can hope. Or a prankster.

_**HG- Can you really?**_

_GW- Bloody hell! Stop flirting and get on with it._

_**FW & HG- SHUT UP FORGIE.**_

_GW- Yeah, yeah, yeah... _

FW- Fine then.

_**HG- Write to ya later.**_

FW- Tomorrow.

_**HG- Love you, chaos.**_

FW- Love you more, order.

**Awwww! So cute... A shorter chapter, but it's fine – you got some Fred and George, we all need them. : ) Thoughts so far on the story? Am I the only one who noticed half the chapter is Hermione on the TWP? And they might seem different, as in personality, but my excuse for Hermione is that, after the battle in the Ministry where she was so close to death, she decided to let loose and make the most of the time she is alive. Fred and George? Well they're just cool like that. **

**I have changed a couple (okay, four or five, literally) sentences when they're on the TWP... But apart from that it's the same as in Wattpad (remember, RaiinStorm).**


	5. Chapter 4: To Disclose

**Past Present Future**

**Chapter 4: To Disclose**

**Words: 1079**

"Hey! If you're chaos and she's order, who am I?"

"You're the helpful twin-slave who is called obnoxious. Happy?"

"Very."

"So, we gotta find Dumbledore and tell him. And then, we tell the family."

"Oh, shit."

"My sentiments exactly, Forge, my sentiments exactly..."

Fred and George had an hour long discussion over the best way to tackle the situation, finally deciding on the truth. Of course, the twins asked for a bodyguard or two, just in case. Chuckling, Dumbledore obliged, calling Remus and Lily.

Upon seeing the two, they said simultaneously.

"This is totally EFFED up."

Lily and Remus, both of whom had just seen the twins, asked why.

"Well, you know a certain Hermione Granger-"

"You know, bushy slash curly hair, chestnut brown eyes-

"About _yei _high-"Continued Fred, marking how tall she was.

"Totally intelligent woman-"

"Quite attractive and witty too-"

"Always with a book-"

"Funny, hidden prankster-"

"Mysterious-"

"Is brilliant at everything-"

"Except flying-"

"And Divination-"

"Speaks constantly about her friends-"

"Family-"

"And adventures with a-"

"Faraway look in her eyes-"

"When she snaps out-"

"Of it she blushes and-"

"Suddenly changes topic-"

"She also wakes at the crack of dawn-"

"And can't fall asleep until-"

"She's read a bit and it is-"

"After 11pm."

All the while their explanation was said, Remus and Lily's faces lightened in recognition.

"Yep. Remember her."

"She was much friendlier at first than normal." Lily stated.

"Wait. How do you two know her?" Remus asked.

"You mean that-"

"She never told you?"

"No... Told us what?"

They looked at each other wide-eyed before silently deciding on the blunt truth.

"Well... She was born 19th September 1979. Somehow she managed to travel from now – as in 1996 – to then – as in 1976."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

"You mean, that she never told us the truth?"

Remus coughed and intervened. "But remember? She and James were closer than ever by Halloween." He said. "So he knew. Why risk exposure?"

"But she didn't tell us!" Cried Lily.

Fred, who was getting impatient, snorted and then interrupted them.

"Yeah, well... We've gotta tell Mum and Dad and Harry and our 3 brothers and our sister what happened-"

"So let's go! GO! GOOOO!" Finished George.

They got to the Burrow on the Knight Bus. On the way, Remus and Lily started telling the twins about her in their time.

"She always wore her hair down, always. She always loved getting revenge on the boys, obviously, I helped." Said Lily.

"Whenever anyone asked why she always left her hair loose and why she always wore a certain jumper on weekends, she responded with a smile and said: 'A friend told me it suited me, and they gave me this jumper.'"

"She always spoke about Fred and George, about your pranks, your intelligence, your determination. You were like her idols of sorts. She spoke of Harry and Ron too. They were there since almost day one. She and Ron had gotten off to a very rocky start, which didn't really get better. She said she preferred Harry instead of Ron."

"She ran around in the rain for at least two hours every time it rained a lot. When it snowed, she spent all her day outside."

"She spoke about your family, no surnames. She never said a surname. But you were her family. She spoke of summer with you, Christmas and Easter. She spoke of the reason for Ron's arachnophobia."

"She knew every passage way and more. She knew where the kitchens were. She knew about the invisibility cloak and about being animagi. She knew of my condition. She knew about Lily's sister, and Sirius' family. She knew a great deal more than she let on."

"She only ever spoke of you all. Barely of herself."

Fred and George, awed by how much Hermione had spoken of them two alone, followed them when they exited the Knight Bus.

The four of them entered the Burrow, where every Weasley was sitting anxiously. They'd been called with promises of an explanation, and there they got one.

The Twins started it off.

"Our dear Hermione Granger-"

"Somehow managed to travel-"

"To WHEN Remus and company were-"

"Simply normal 16 year olds-"

"We know this because-"

"We gave our dear Mione-"

"One part of our three way parchment-"

"So that during the school year-"

"We could communicate easily-"

"We were very close, you see-"

"A day ago-"

"Hermione dearest-"

"Tried to see if she could speak with us-"

"Being in 1976-"

"Needless to say-"

"She can. So she told us-"

"About her situation-"

"We told old Dumbly-dore-"

"And then Remus and Lily Lupin."

"One thing out brilliant minds haven't missed is-"

"That we clearly remember both possibilities-"

"When Lily was the mother of Harry-"

"And when Harry's mother is unknown-"

"It could be Hermione-"

"We thought-"

"But maybe not."

"Capish?" Finished Fred with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Remus chuckled under his breath at the Weasleys and Harry's astounded faces. Who else but Hermione Jean Granger would travel 20 years to the past?

"So, we'll leave you all to it. I really wish to surprise you all with everything Hermione has done, but I am pretty sure she still has much left to do. Best not tell you anything until it is properly sorted..." Lily told them before leading Remus outside.

"Fred, George. I think it is best you kept anything you've learnt of Hermione to yourselves until the right time." Said a stern sounding Mr. Weasley. "It is best we speak of this tomorrow, just once, to clear up the mess."

Mrs Weasley simply stood there, still in shock. Mr Weasley kicked out everyone and led his wife to the sofa. Bill returned to Shell Cottage, with Fleur. Charlie retreated to his room, along with Ron. Ginny went to the Lovegoods'. Lastly, Fred and George returned to their flat above their shop in Diagon Alley.

"Fred. You think we'll ever see Hermione again?"

"I don't know George. I honestly have no idea."

"We'll see. Dumbledore had always been a very intelligent old guy."

"Too intelligent some may say."

"Of course, we know better."

"He has still much to learn."

"We all do."

"That was somewhat wise, Forge."

"I congratulate ourselves on having such a wise chat. Night Gred." They trailed off into a silence, broken by their departures to their respective rooms. At midnight though, they still remembered to write with Hermione, telling her everything they knew and thought.

**Short update, I know. I've been busy; I was on a skiing trip for a week and before I was really stressed with my science projects. So, I'll most probably only post a couple of days every month. But those days I'll post as much as I can. I hope you liked Fred and George's POV in the present/future. It'll get confusing, with Lily's personality changes in the present/future, so I won't really write Lily in the twins' time. And also, Fred and George (apart from the living Marauders in their time) will be the only ones to remember Harry's physical changes as well as Lily's personality ones. So yeah, I think the 'physical changes' thing was a spoiler – oops?**


	6. Chapter 5: To Eavesdrop

**Past Present Future **

**Chapter 5: To Eavesdrop**

**Words: 3590**

It was the eve of December, weeks after the twins' revelation to their family. The weeks between October and December had been quite uneventful.

Hermione spoke with Fred and George every other night, sometimes only with one of them. She spoke of her days in great detail, so did they. She spoke of her new friends and the teachers who'd retired before the 90s, while they spoke of the Weasleys and Harry, how they were oblivious to the fact that Harry was supposed to have been Lily's son. They knew of Hermione's time travelling but not of the alternate universe. A curious fact, seeing as the Lupins, Dumbledore and the twins all remembered...

Hermione woke with a start in the middle of the night. _THE LISTS_. She remembered what Dumbledore had said; 'Any time you need, Ms. Granger. If you need anything, ask me. Lemon drop?'

She grabbed them and ran downstairs, dodging any drunk person who was still on the floor after the party few hours prior. In all her haste, she failed to realise she was being followed by James Potter, all the way to the Headmaster's office.

"Professor! Sorry, sorry I came now but I just remembered a few seconds ago. Here." James could hear parchment rustling or something. He figured she was passing something to the old guy.

"Thank you, Ms Granger. Are these all?"

"Yes, sir. I've written all of the major Death Eater attacks nearby, that I had been told and I've also written the Death Eaters which had or hadn't been caught in my time. The ones I know. I'm pretty sure in this time none have been caught yet."

"It seems your being trapped here is good. With this information I could get aurors on the job or myself..." He was interrupted by Hermione, who was shaking her head frantically.

"No, no, no! Professor! Don't. I've a much better idea. Start the Order Of The Phoenix now. Not in a few years, like you were supposed to, but now."

"Why? Ms Granger?" He asked, slightly bewildered. "Now?"

"If the aurors know I've somehow travelled to here, then a Death Eater will find out, meaning so will Voldemort. He'll use my knowledge for his self. I know there are Death Eaters in the Ministry, few admittedly, but some." She explained.

"And, if you can tell me, who was did I put in the Order?"

"Well, the first time, it was a few teachers from now. You'd also recruited some Hogwarts graduates. You'd started it around 1987 or 1988. Some of the graduates were Frank and Alice Longbottom; I think they were married young... Remus Lupin, because he could help with the werewolves, being one and all. Sirius Black, James and Lily Potter... Those were the ones I know. There is more, but at this time, I can't recall them."

James almost fainted. She knew so much, yet didn't avoid them or act strangely. But he held on and kept on listening.

"Very well, Ms Granger. I shall start the Order immediately."

"Thank you. One more thing. Severus Snape, you know who I mean, right?"

"Yes. A sixth year Slytherin. Correct?"

"Yes. Well, in my time, he is my potions master. Well, although you might soon think he's a Death Eater, but I just wanted to tell you that he is actually your best spy. Our best – say – weapon, in the bid to win the war against Lord Voldemort. But I was not to know that." Hermione explained. "It would be in your best interests to speak to him in his seventh year, I'd heard he acquired the Dark Mark then, or, in this case, he will."

"Well, how do you know?"

"Accident, I'd been on my way to speak to you, Headmaster, but I heard you and Professor Snape discussing his job. I couldn't help but over hear. I'm sorry."

"No harm done, Ms Granger. Actually, that possible has helped a lot. Now, Ms Granger, may I ask you a question?" James assumed she nodded because he heard Dumbledore continue.

"Who else knows of your little time-travelling secret?"

"No one. I mean, it is such a big secret. I wish to distance myself from the Marauders and Lily. But I can't." She said with sadness in her voice. "But one Marauder I can ignore is Peter Pettigrew..." The last bit she muttered to herself, but both Dumbledore and James heard her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that thanks to the 4th member of the Marauders, they all end up dead in the end. Different times but dead. Except one."

"Ms. Granger, explain. If you please."

"Ok. So you know the whole cliché. Boy loves girl. Girl hates boy. Boy matures. Girl falls in love with boy. Boy and girl get married out of school. They have a kid a year or so later. Well basically, that was – or is – Lily and James' love story. They have a kid, Harry Potter.

"Halloween '81. Harry is already a year and a few months old. Voldemort suddenly just blows the front door off their house and bam! Bye, bye James. He died defending his family. Bad guy goes to the nursery. Lily and little Harry there. Lily jumps in front of Harry, she dies for him. Voldy avada's baby Harry, it rebounds and basically destroys old Voldy. Harry is left with cruel aunt, uncle and fat cousin. Oh, and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead." She says, in an obviously faux happy voice. "Let's not forget WHO betrayed them. The secret keeper. Both their best friend..." She trails off.

James 'ears perk up. _Please not Sirius. Please not Remus._

"Peter Pettigrew." She fumed, both men sensed a big blowout just by hearing the tone of her voice.

"Ms Granger?" A few seconds later, she blew up.

"The coward wanted to live! He betrayed James and Lily and HARRY just so he could fucking LIVE! Voldemort... Treats him like a slave, he does. Pathetic git still wants to live like that..." She half-shouted angrily. "You know what else? REMUS IS LEFT FUCKING ALONE FOR THE NEXT 12 FUCKING YEARS! ALONE. NO ONE TO FUCKING HELP HIM WITH HIS FUCKING LYCANTHROPY! JAMES AND LILY ARE DEAD. HARRY IS WAAAY TO YOUNG! AND REMUS WASN'T EVEN BLOODY ALLOWED TO WRITE NOR VISIT HARRY CAUSE HE IS A WEREWOLF!"

"What happened to Sirius Black?"

"Sirius. What happened, you ask?" She laughed coldly. "I'll tell you what bloody happened. Middle of a muggle street. Wormtail, the creep, somehow bloody blows up 12 innocent muggles, cuts off his finger and frames Sirius. Of course, they all believe it. Stupid rat turned into his animagi, a rat, and scuttled away to his nose-less master."

"Then?"

"Innocent Sirius Black is sent to Azkaban for 12 bloody years. No trial. At all. Straight to Azkaban." She told him, angrily. "Wormtail lives as the Weasleys' pet rat for 12 years, when Sirius escapes from Azkaban. Turns out Dementors can't really see animals or something. Sirius, who was deathly skinny, I've seen him afterwards, turns into a black dog and simply walks out of there. The Daily bloody Prophet is then filled with warnings about the 'Notorious mass murderer, Sirius Black'." She quotes in a mocking voice.

"Used a time turner to save him from the Dementors Kiss, me and Harry did. You should've seen his face. Pale, oh so pale. Hollow, in a way. Yet full of life. Thanks to me and my over studying. He'd have had his soul sucked out of him..."

There was a silence, and then James heard Dumbledore ask yet another question.

"Ms. Granger? You had told me Mr. Black died? How?"

"End of fifth year. Harry was getting visions in his sleep about Voldemort. He saved Mr Weasley from death cause of that. He dreamt of the Department of Mysteries. He saw Sirius, roped to a chair, wandless, so I'd been told. Voldemort was crucio-ing him. Harry wanted to go save him solo. I practically told him he was being stupid. In the end, 6 of us went. Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and me. We fought the Death Eaters there. It was a trap. Only devastatingly memorable casualty being Sirius. His btich of a cousin, Bellatrix, dealt the final blow. He fell into the Veil. He died laughing." She laughed. It was empty. "Harry. Gods. Harry was just dead. Not physically, but inside. He'd lost his family." Her voice cracked, as sure sign that she was close to tears.

"Very well. You may leave, I'm sorry to make you remember all that again. Goodnight." She was dismissed by Dumbledore.

He heard footsteps approaching him. The door opened and he stood up and met Hermione, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You heard all that, huh?" She asked, her voice weak and hoarse from the shouting and crying.

He simply nodded and hugged her, leading her to the seventh floor. He knew about the Room of Requirement because he'd seen her use it many times. He spied on her at times. He desperately wanted to learn more about her.

Inside, Hermione broke down. James cried too. Just hearing it made him tear up. A half hour later, all tears were cried.

"You- You want to speak about it?" He asked, hesitantly.

To his surprise she nodded and started talking. "In my first year-"

She cut off, standing up and started pacing the length of the room. She had tears sliding down her pale cheeks, her eyes red and her face was thoughtful. She stopped pacing after a few minutes, and opened her mouth, she was sure she could tell James everything.

_I can tell him. He might be cocky and arrogant at times. Or a smidge too immature. But he's loyal, trustworthy and brave. He is James Potter, not anyone else. If I can tell anyone my secret, it's him. And only him. Because he will listen. Right? _

She nodded, gulped and sat back down next to James, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"My first year. I was so happy. Excited. I was going to meet wizards and witches. I studied so much that summer, wanting to know as much as I could. To fit in. To belong SOMEWHERE. A month in, I knew it was too good to be true. I had no friends. To everyone, I was an insufferable, ugly know-it-all. Halloween came. I was crying in the girls bathroom over being insulted, again. A troll had gotten into the castle. It came to me and attacked me. Ron and Harry, they saved me with Wingardium Leviosa. I lied to McGonagall for them. We were friends ever since. The school year finished with a big puzzle. We thought Snape wanted to steal the Philosophers Stone. The three of us. We passed a three headed dog, Devil's Snare, a giant Wizards' Chess board and a potions test. Ron and I went back, seeing as only Harry could go on and Ron was injured and unconscious. I took Ron to safety. He beat Voldemort, who was sharing a body with Professor Quirrell.

"Our second year. Chamber of secrets and Polyjuice potion. I had put almost all the pieces of the puzzle together, but i got petrified by the basilisk. I was looking in a mirror, saw its eye and boom! Petrified. Luckily, Harry was a Parselmouth. He'd gotten that from when Voldy tried to Avada him... Harry and Ron figured all of it out after they'd found my clue and Harry got to kill the Basilisk.

"Our third year. Sirius Black was supposedly gonna kill Harry, so Dementors were everywhere. A lot of random stuff happened. In the end, thanks to my time turner, me and Harry saved both Sirius and Buckbeak, a hippogriff.

"In our fourth year. Triwizard tournament. Durmstrang's champion was Viktor Krum – a very famous Quidditch seeker in my time. Beauxbatons had Fleur Delacour. And Hogwarts got Cedric Diggory... And Harry Potter. He passed the dragon in the first task, the merpeople in the lake in the second task and the maze in the third. He and Cedric had tied; they both touched the cup, a portkey to a graveyard. Wormtail killed Cedric without batting an eyelid, as far as I know. Voldemort revived and Harry managed to escape to the Portkey and with Cedric's body. Turns out Barty Crouch Jr. was using Polyjuice to pretend to be our DADA teacher, Mad-Eye Moody.

"Our fifth year... Last year... Well... I'm guessing you heard it?"

"Yeah... I did." He whispered softly. "How could you live with this here? Alone... I'd have gone mad, not telling anyone." He hesitated. "How could I believe you? I mean, it all sounds way too far-fetched to be true..."

"Yeah. I've gone mad years ago, it seems..." She trailed off, looking disgusted at herself. "Nevertheless, it is true." She sighed. "Well, I can talk to someone if needed..."

"I just- I just- Let me sleep on it. I'll think about it." He grimaced. "Wait. Who do you talk to then?"

"Well... Recently, I did discover my bit of a three way parchment my best friends Fred and George created. Turns out I can speak with them through this. Even 20 years in the past."

James, who was handed the parchment, looked at it in awe. It was brilliant.

"When you gave up on Lily, after she started dating Remus. The future changed. Harry was still there, he had brown eyes instead. And lighter hair, more of a dark brown, they told me. Lily was still alive and Remus too. Harry's parents still died though. They could still remember when Lily died and Remus was single, and Harry was with black hair and green eyes. But it seems only they two remember the alternate Harry. No one else does. Not even future Remus and Lily." She – seemingly – randomly told him.

"Ok. Just... I'll just go to another room and I'll sleep on it. I'm not too sure. It could all be a dream – a trick."

The time-traveller sighed sadly. "Understood. I know it sounds too unreal but..."

James sped out of the room, it was all too much to take in. For all he knew it could be a lie devised to pull his guard down, or a dream and when he wakes up, he'd be back to wooing Lily. It could be a prank, a joke. Fate must hate him, because, as much as he wished it so, it wasn't. And he knew that, deep down.

"Fwat? Fwmes? She mumbled with her face squashed against the pillow. "Fwuf off!"

"Myah... Myaaaaaah! Helooo... Rise and shine, 'tis a bee-yo-ti-ful day for explanations!" Grinned James, excitedly.

"Fweah, fweah... Shuff it." Hermione mumbled. "Whaaat?" _Explanations. He believes me?_

She pretended to sleep, hoping he'd give up.

She then felt a pair of lips on her right cheek, near her earlobe, and she suddenly felt awake. _What? Why am I feeling this?_

The lips went closer to her lips every second, little by little, until they were on her lips. Forgetting she was pretending to be asleep, she kissed him back, surprising him. It was soft and hesitant and lasted all of 3 seconds.

They awkwardly separated, James mentally bashing his head fiercely against a mental wall, and Hermione ran out of the room to another door, which she found was a bathroom. Taking a quick shower, she decided to just get rid of the awkwardness and tell him about the future and all.

She dried herself off and got dressed rapidly, then running to the room James had been in when she left to shower.

When seeing that he wasn't there, she jumped into the worst conclusion.

_Oh... Maybe he went to confront Peter and the others! He'd heard about Wormtail's betrayal! No no noooo! Shit!_

She continued swearing while exiting the room, stopping when greeted with a topless James Potter. He'd simply been having a shower in another room.

Realising she'd been staring at him for a while, she shook her head and sat on an armchair in the main room – where they were – all while she expertly avoided looking at him.

He was standing near the other armchair. "I believe you."

Hermione, who'd been daydreaming, looked up in shock. "Really?" She stood up.

"Yes. For one, Dumbledore is intelligent. He knows when he's lied to. And another thing, you give off this vibe – like you're important and should be trusted or something. I trust and believe you." He announced proudly. The witch sat down in relief.

The wizard copied suit, sitting on the only other armchair, in front of her, and looking at her expectantly.

"Yeah... So, Fred and George, then mixed up futures of something, right?" Seeing him nod, she continued on. "George, who is intelligent – much like Fred – sensed something was off. No one could remember ever seeing a 'black-haired, green eyed Harry' but only a brown eyed one. It seemed that only the twins and Lily and Remus could. They thought it was because they're actually in contact with me and, since I have the power to practically change anything - the future is not set in stone you know - their time isn't right, as in that there's something or someone wrong there. I mean, they somehow have a link to me, to the past, to my choices, it affects them SOMEHOW. But I don't know at all... We all tried different theories, but none seemed... Plausible. Correct. They seemed to be lacking a detail or two. I'm at a loss."

"Maybe soon, not now, we could ask them for information. I say soon because they'd have more information regarding all this in a couple weeks time rather than now. And I could also write to them with you?" James finished, with a cute pleading face.

She smirked. "From what I've heard, you're their idol. You and Remus and Sirius. A.K.A. Prongs, Moony and Padfoot." Her smirk grew. "So yes."

"Yep. It is a_ good_ idea!" James reckoned.

An awkward silence ensued.

"I think we better get going down for breakfast. Right?"

"Erm... Yeah." He hesitated. He followed her out of the room and walked behind her.

"Just remember." She whispered once they'd exited the Room Of Requirement. "Not a word to ANYONE about my... situation. Not even Sirius or Remus. Certainly not Pettigrew."

"Yes sir!" He saluted jokingly, then stammered. "I mean... Ma'am!" And, instead of annoying her like it would've before, it made her laugh. Why, she didn't know. Neither did he. But they were both glad she did laugh. James, proud of himself, laughed along with her.

They entered the kitchens, not wanting to face Remus, Sirius, Peter and Lily just yet – especially Peter.

"We need a plan. You know their futures. As much as you try, I _know _you won't be able to act the same around the four of them. In my case, it was different, seeing as they didn't know how I was before." She added. "Not that I was too different. But it is harder to act like myself when I want to cry when I think about the future."

James, although reluctantly, agreed. "It is for the best. Lily, I only ever spoke to her to ask her out. So she'd be happy to know I am leaving her alone. Peter, he isn't around us a lot anyways, always leaves somewhere. Remus and Sirius though..." He trailed off.

"I know, I know. But look on the bright side. It is December already." She said in a faux-cheery voice, causing James to half grimace half grin at her, unable to mask his amusement.

"Yep. In 2 weeks and 3 days were getting outta here." The black haired boy winked. "And you'll be coming with me and dear Sirius to my humble abode."

"Ye- Wait, wait! Whaaat? Who- Who said that?" She asked nervously. She was hoping to spend Christmas discussing the benefits of being in the past, helping save countless lives, not spending another two weeks in the presence of the guy she liked.

_Wait. I don't like him... Course not. I'm simply attracted to him? Fine, I like him. What difference would it make? He doesn't return the feelings. _

While she was thinking, she accidentally said 'I like him' out loud. James, who was currently stuffing his face silly with toast, turned rapidly to Hermione, who seemed to be surprised at something.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Who- You- Like?"

"Oh... Ha-ha. That... Well, I happened to be talking about... Heh..." She trailed off. Luckily, the realised it was time for their first class; Ancient Runes with Ravenclaw.

The day, excluding the awkward moment in the kitchens and the kiss that morning, went by without a hitch. Hermione was slowly distancing herself from everyone, except James. It was part of him now, like it or not.

James also tried to separate himself from everyone. Unsuccessfully. They questioned him over his actions but he ran to the Room Of Requirement at his first chance. He couldn't wait for the 17th.

The next couple of weeks were spent changing their eating times and everything just so the couple could avoid the others. They hated doing that, but it was for the best. Hermione tried many times to get him to ignore her and go back to his friends, but he resisted, saying she needed help.

It made her like him even more.

**Another chapter! Wahoo! This is my second of three (or maybe four) chapters I'm posting today on PPF. The next time I'll post on this story would be around the beginning of March, if not sooner. I hope you like the story so far – if you've got any suggestions or inquiries, ask me please. I know in some bits it may be going too fast, but I think, in general, it isn't really going too fast. Anyways, if you find I've confused dates, ages, names or anything, tell me. **


	7. Chapter 6: To Visit

**Past Present Future**

**Chapter 6: To Visit**

**Words: 2611**

The 17th came by far too slowly. The pair had already decided on going to Hermione's old house for the first few days, just staying there and seeing her parents as children.

The second week was going to be spent differently, but they had no idea how. They decided to just focus on the matter at hand.

The train ride back to Kings Cross Station was uneventful. They sat in an empty compartment, sad at having to distance themselves from their friends.

James sat looking at the window, they had nothing to talk about.

Hermione, who'd updated the twins on her actions all the time, was looking at the piece of parchment in her hand. George had said to check it all the time that day at around lunch time, seeing as they were going to write to her again.

She found their words strange, seeing as they only communicated at night.

A few minutes later, the parchment lit up slightly, James barely noticed it. Hermione did though. She notified James, who jumped next to her and peered down on the parchment smiling broadly.

_GW- Hello fair madam._

FW- How goes your quest to ignore your friends?

_**HG- Bad. James, who I try to convince that he should just go back to his friends, is taking it bad, with a capital B-A-D. PS. He's also going to be writing. When he writes it will look lik- **_**THIS. Not italics.**

_GW- We know, we know. Wait..._

FW- James. As in James Potter? As in Marauder? As in YOUR James?

_GW- Pinch me-_

FW- I'm dreaming

_**HG- Nope you aren't. **_

**JP- Hey, Myah. I've got fans! I've heard about you. Pranksters, the biggest since us. What is your record for most detentions earned in a day?**

_GW- We both had 200 detentions earned in one day-_

FW- It was hard work-

_GW- But worth it._

**JP- Really? Hmm... Marauders Map? Heard you'd found it when you were 11/12. How did you though?**

FW- Me and ol' Georgie 'ere-

_GW- We were simply admirin' the views-_

FW- Of our latest prank-

_GW- When Filchy arrived-_

FW- An' dragged us off to his... Office.

_GW- We got a bunch of detentions, but escaped when-_

FW- Dear Peevesy helped us-

_GW- Luckily we found a piece of parchment-_

FW- And soon guessed how to open it.

**JP- You've earned my respect. You-**

_**HG- Whatever. James, shut it. The point is that you, Gred, were going to tell me something, I think... So get to it.**_

_GW- Chill Mione. Chill._

**JP- (Insert Hermione's death glare here)**__

FW- So it happens that all of a sudden, little Bill and Charlie remember seeing a 'bushy haired girl with a black haired boy'. 

_GW- Whom we reckon are you two._

_**HG- Really? Guess we decided that we'd go visit you all this Christmas. What presents did we get them?**_

FW- You got Bill a real broomstick (Cleansweep 200) and a muggle snow globe (except it was of a pyramid with sand around it, it had little goblins in it), with a secret compartment with a note in it'. 

_GW- You got Charlie a few toy dragons (or a lot of them) – so I'm guessing it is thanks to you two he loves dragons. And a broomstick as well, a Cleansweep 100._

**JP- Cleansweep 200? 100? Tell me we helped them be good players at Hogwarts...**

_**HG- Bill was a good Chaser – very - and Charlie was a brilliant Seeker and Quidditch Captain. Continue Fred.**_

FW- You also got Percy some books. They were about the Ministry and stuff. You also got him a pair of glasses (which opened once he was 11 years old).

_**HG- Good. Thanks guys. Now I must leave you. For the Express has... ARRIVED AT LONDON. ;) Bye chaos, xx. Bye annoying... **_

_GW- See ya, midget._

_**HG- HEY!**_

**JP- I, for one, agree with annoying.**

_GW- An eye for an eye..._

_**HG- Shut it, trouble**_**.**

**JP- Yes ma'am.**

FW- Yeah well, see ya order. See ya 'trouble'. Haha

James and Hermione exited their compartment looking completely different. They'd changed their hairstyles and hair colours, ditched James' glasses – they were in his pocket - and changed their eye colours.

They got their trunks and shrunk them, exiting Platform 9 ¾ speedily, just in case anyone suspected anything.

Seeing as Hermione's father lived in a muggle part of London, Hermione flagged down a taxi, giving him the direction.

A long half hour later, they were dropped off across the street from the house. Paying the taxi man, they crossed the street holding hands. They'd decided it was best to pretend to be dating for the next 2 days.

They knocked thrice on the door, which was opened immediately by a big woman. She looked at the couple curiously, until her friends called for her.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you a son by the name of Matthew? My sister said something about their friendship..." She trailed off in the middle of her lie."They were friends and I wanted to meet their parents..."

"No, I'm sorry. I've only a daughter, adopted. I can't have children you see, neither can my husband. A rubbish card we've been dealt."

"I'm sorry. May I have your name?" Cut in James, smoothly introducing themselves. "My name is John and she is Miranda."

"Yes. My name is Jean. Jean Granger."

"Ok. Thank you for your time."

Jean Granger shut the door and James led Hermione away. "It wasn't the wrong address." James said, not asking.

"They weren't supposed to be INFERTILE. They were supposed to give birth to a single child, named Matthew Granger. He was going to be an only child because my gran died at birth!" She sobbed. "This is..."

"I know. I know."James hugged her. "Should we go shopping to visit the..."

"Weasleys."

"Exactly." She managed to grin. "By the way, are you my best friend? Or are you a mind reader?"

James simply laughed at her small joke.

They spent a week in London, Hermione explained everything to James. They stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, in the same room as to not waste too much money.

James also bought many muggle items to show to his family, as he was going to visit them for 2 days along with Hermione.

So, one week and many galleons/pounds later, they found themselves knocking at the Weasleys house.

After a few seconds, a tired looking Arthur opened the door.

"Hello. My name is Hermione and he is James."

"We have met your son a day ago at the park. He was lost; we helped him go home..." She told them. It was true, except that they had taken him to eat ice cream, but Arthur needn't know that.

"Ah! Yes. Thank you, by the way." Arthur remembered. "You had saved me from a big telling off from my wife. I am glad for that. Come in! Come in!"

"ARTHUR! Who is it?" A voice shouted.

"Just friends, dear. I met them a while ago while they looked for work!" He told her.

"Welcome, welcome. Oh dear, you look so small. Come on, there's lots of food to go around." Molly Weasley ushered them towards the kitchen, where a six year old Bill Weasley and a 4 year old Charlie were sitting at the table, waiting for dinner. Molly exited the room, returning with a 4 month old Percy Weasley, whom she sat between Charlie and Bill.

James and Hermione were sat in front of Bill and Percy, while Mr Weasley sat to Hermione's left. Mrs Weasley ran out of the room again, returning with a lot of food. "Eat up! Eat up!"

Bill and Charlie immediately started inhaling all the food, while Arthur and Molly watched Percy try and imitate the pair.

After a couple of minutes, the boys were almost done, James and Hermione were half way and the adults were asking questions to the teens.

"So, how are your families?"

James swallowed before answering. "Oh, fine. I wanted to stay with Hermione this break so I came here with her."

"Same, except I'd invited him to come with me. We'd also spent the past week in muggle London, I've been showing him everything. I'm muggle-born, you see."

"Really? Good. One question then; what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Asked Arthur eagerly.

"Erm... To float?" Answered James with an unsure voice at the same time as Hermione.

"Don't mind him dear. He is a bit obsessed with all things muggle." Molly told the pair kindly.

They continued like that for the next 10 minutes, then they finished and Hermione offered to help clean up, Molly declining.

The day passed uneventfully as James taught Hermione and the two oldest Weasley children how to fly as well as you can in a crappy broom.

James and Hermione, who'd dropped the dating facade upon meeting the Weasleys, woke up simultaneously in their own rooms and went downstairs for breakfast together.

For James, it was a weird experience, but enjoyable and welcomed nonetheless. For Hermione, it was normal with a slight difference. The company, meaning James. Not that she complained or anything.

"Good morning Mrs Weasley." They chorused, while sitting next to each other at the table.

"Morning, call me Molly," She told them.

Hermione nodded and James echoed her actions, still slightly freaked out by the unfamiliarity of it all.

Bill and Charlie ran down the stairs at full speed, then towards the table, Charlie tripping a couple of times. Hermione laughed quietly at their energy while James smirked/grinned.

Soon after, Arthur arrived fully dressed, with the Daily Prophet, and sat opposite Percy, who had been sitting in his chair all the time.

Molly then served the food and the kids ate quickly, eager to practice more Quidditch with whom they now named 'Uncy James' and 'Auny Mione'. It surprised the teens and adults that the kids already liked James and Hermione, but they all accepted it.

The two brown eyed teens rushed to shower and dress, getting ready in 30 minutes. They then grabbed their brooms – which they'd bought before – and led out the two young and eager Weasleys towards the pitch nearby.

A few hours later, after practicing all day with lunch breaks and other short breaks, it was dinner time. Like the previous night, they all ate quickly and asked questions.

All in all, it was uneventful. The two teens had forgotten the following day was Christmas, luckily they'd wrapped all the presents already.

The next morning was Christmas Day. James bounded into Hermione's room, waking her up by picking her up and then dumping her back on the bed. They got ready in less than 20 minutes and ran down the stairs, everyone's presents in their pockets, shrunk.

It was only 6am and they were feeling happy and awake. James made some breakfast for everyone, seeing as Hermione didn't cook well at all.

Only 10 minutes after the two estranged teens, Bill and Charlie crept into the kitchen, also fully dressed and as awake and hyper as the other people in the room.

While Hermione, James, Bill and Charlie ate breakfast, Mr and Mrs Weasley awoke to a silent house. Neither of their children were waking them up. Expecting the worst, they grabbed Percy from his room and ran downstairs, to find Hermione and James playing patiently with their children, all probably waiting for them.

Both adults smiled and Percy laughed, which caught the attention of the 4 other people. Bill and Charlie ran to their parents, eagerly waiting for their presents while Hermione gently led them away, telling them to wait five minutes.

Arthur received Percy from Molly and sat on an armchair opposite his children. His two houseguests were successfully occupying them until their mother arrived with the presents.

Not 3 minutes later did she return with an armful of presents. She set them down under the Christmas tree that James hadn't even noticed. Bill went first.

He had gotten a green jumper with a big 'B' on the front from his mum, a muggle toy car from his dad and a bunch of Quidditch posters from Charlie.

Charlie also got a jumper from Molly (with a 'C' in the middle of a yellow background), a bunch of muggle animal toy figures and a pet frog from Bill (who'd bought one from Diagon Alley a while ago).

Their parents had gotten a lot of things from their children, simple things, but valuable for them nonetheless.

Percy had gotten a small purplish jumper with a 'P' and little clothes from his brothers and, from his father, a notebook for the future.

Once all of the Weasleys gifts had been given, they went onto the two houseguests.

"Sorry for not buying anything, dears. It was so short notice. So I made you these." Molly apologised, handing them a soft package each. "Over the last two days you've been such good guests."

James had gotten a red jumper with a 'J' on the front and a snitch on the back. Hermione had gotten a white jumper with an 'H' on the front and a pile of books on the back. They both thanked Molly before announcing they had presents of their own to give.

"Why?"

"Well we couldn't just drop in without presents!" Exclaimed James.

"That'd be rude! So..." Hermione trailed off as they got out the presents and enlarged them. They named the person while giving them their presents.

"Arthur, we have gotten you a book about muggle items. Written by muggles instead of wizards. We also got you a muggle dictionary just in case."

"Molly. We bought you a cookbook and a bunch of wool. And a photo of all of us, which we will take later. We will get it enlarged later."

"Bill. We have gotten you a Cleansweep 200, careful with it. And this... Sand globe of a pyramid in Egypt. In 11 years, you'll be able to open the bottom part. Read the note. It will open at your 17th birthday, ok?"

"Charlie. Here we have a bunch of toy dragons. Living and flying. They don't breath fire nor bite, so no worries there. The note says; 'May this present give you an idea for a job in the future.' We also got you a Cleansweep 100. Careful with it," Hermione warned the grinning boy.

"Finally, Percy... What could a young baby want? We have gotten you a bunch of Ministry books which we think will interest you when you are able to read. Also, we got you a case – with glasses in it – which will only open when you turn 11 years old." finished James.

The Weasleys, all of whom hadn't expect such generosity from people they knew little, were shocked still. Suddenly, Bill and Charlie jumped on the both of them with a group hug, and said: "Thank ywou Auny Mione and Uncy James!"

The two overwhelmed teenagers hugged the kids back, then called for a group photo. Hermione pulled out a camera and propped it up on a high enough surface while they all huddled together in front of it. Molly and Arthur stood at the both ends of the group. James and Hermione in the middle, James holding Percy while Hermione held Charlie, Bill was standing front of them, his both hands being held by his 'unofficial' aunt and uncle.

They spent all day playing with the kids, not once did they think about the talk they needed to have. It seemed she knew much more than James thought. And he wanted to know just as much.

'**Kay! So, chapter 6 is officially up on here. I hope you enjoyed meeting the Weasleys from the '70s. I couldn't post the last two days 'cause I was at a friends' house, basically...**

**By the way, as much as I'm not exactly a **_**fan **_**of Twilight, I am not a **_**hater**_** either. Strangely enough, I've been writing a BellaAlec fanfiction called '**_**Monster**_**', if you don't mind to spare a few minutes to read the first chapter, I'd appreciate any reviews on any of my stories – jus' sayin'. **

**I'm also stuck, on this story, because I'm on chapter 10 and I have no idea what to do. I've been stuck since NOVEMBER! Long time, I know.**

**A spoiler – of sorts. It's called 'To Study', and basically they're doing their Hogwarts homework. I've done that bit, but any ideas on what they could do afterwards? They're both 17, so they can apparate anywhere – and it's summer. So any small ideas would be welcome. I'll even write a little dedication/thank you to the person at the top of said chapter, if I choose their idea. **

**I'm begging you – please. I have a bunch of ideas for them, but they need to finish their summer. **

**Btw, I'll be writing that little speech (the idea thing) on every authors note until chapter 9, just in case (I'm copy-pasting suckers! :P)**


	8. Chapter 7: To Threaten

**Past Present Future**

**Chapter 7: To Threaten**

**Words: 2730**

Over at the Potters', Sirius was at wits end. For the past couple of weeks, he'd been trying harder and harder on planning a way to get James back from Granger.

Mr and Mrs Potter didn't mind that James had gone with 'a friend' for Christmas, although they had hoped to spend the two weeks with his son. Of course, Sirius had kept the fact that James' friend was the reason they hadn't spoken in the longest time since they met.

Sirius, who lives with James and his family, managed to convince Lily, Remus, Peter and the Potters to let the first three stay for a few days and nights instead of leaving at dusk and arriving at midday.

The 23rd, which, coincidentally, was the day James and Hermione had arrived at the Weasleys', was the first day of Remus, Lily and Peters' stay. They would leave the 26th, after Christmas, so they'd gone Christmas shopping the week before. None of them wanted the others to have the slightest chance of seeing what they were getting.

When the triad arrived, Sirius ushered the three of them to his room, where they spit out questions faster than he thought possible. One he actually answered was a very good one, catechized by Remus.

"Why do you need us here for so many days?" Ok, it wasn't that good, but he needed some kind of intro to his oh-so-sad anecdote.

Sighing, Sirius explained his worries to the triptych that were his closest friends. "Haven't any of you noticed how distant James has become? I mean, when was the last time he's spoken to any of you? Huh?" He waited for them to answer. "And I mean a long, normal conversation."

"Erm... November?" asked Peter, sounding extremely unsure.

"November..." Said Lily, not understanding what the black haired boy facing her meant.

"In November," Declared Remus, going along with the dog animagi.

"Almost a month ago! Of course, when was the last time James has ignored our presence for more than a day? Never. Suddenly, he's been ignoring us for 3 weeks." Exclaimed Sirius, annoyed at their misunderstanding.

"And why...?" Inquired Peter, still not getting the point.

Finally, Sirius uttered a name, which made all of them understand. "Granger."

It was silent for a minute before Remus burst into laughter. No one copied him, so he immediately sobered up. Sirius glared at the werewolf while Lily looked thoughtful. Peter looked confused.

"So, you think that James is ignoring us because of her? I'm sorry, but have you met either of them. Hermione can't stand the boy. And James loves annoying her. They'd be dead within an hour together by themselves." He declared quietly when everyone stared at him.

"I kind of think so. I mean, Hermione hasn't slept in our dorm since the day she ran off in the middle of the night muttering frantically about some letters or something. Her stuff is all there though."

"Yeah. And James hasn't slept in our dorm since he went under the invisibility cloak outside after that party." Peter contributed. "I think..."

"Exactly. If I'm correct, which I am sure I am, Her- no, Granger, has found away to make him distance himself from us." Sirius told them. "And, Moony, we can scrap your theory. I've seen proof they are together in some way, not dating but you know what I mean." Sirius exited the room, and then entered it bringing a large plate shaped item. A pensieve.

"Hmmm..." Murmured Remus. "What?"

"The Potters let me use it just for now. I'll show you 3 of my memories." Sirius answered their unspoken question and Remus' spoken one. "Memory number one is in December 2nd. Look and see."

He let his memory drop into the clear liquid and they all went into the memory, landing at the bottom of the stairs of the Astrology staircase.

_It was almost midnight, judging by the amount of students heading up the staircase, towards their Astrology class; also, the moon was high up in the sky._

_Sirius stood at the bottom of the staircase, waiting for James to arrive. He was going to ask his friend what had happened, why was he avoiding him. Luckily, Sirius waited only a few minutes. He had a knack for having good timing – as opposed to others _

_Loud whispering was heard, the occasional word only, and Sirius turned to see James and Hermione go through the nearest doorway and cease their whispering. _

_Both Sirius and James stood straight, defiant. Each of them silently daring the other to challenge them. _

"_What the heck is with you, Prongs? You've been avoiding all of us today, and yesterday. What have we done?" Demanded Sirius angrily._

"_Nothing, Sirius. Nothing at all." Replied James smoothly, his face emotionless as he stood side by side with an indifferent looking Hermione. "Let's just say... Nothing."_

"_What do you mean nothing? We're BEST FRIENDS, Prongs. Or have you forgotten that?" Sirius was getting angrier than before. It was a well-known fact that both Sirius and James had the worst tempers of the Marauders, followed by Peter, then Remus. _

"_Last time I checked, _Padfoot_, my long-term memory works fine. Thank you for your concern though." Replied James sarcastically, almost coldly. Then, both he and Hermione lightly pushed by Sirius while he stood there, dumbfounded at his words._

_Before they went up the staircase though, James turned and spoke again, his voice as chilly as before._

"_Make sure you keep your degrading comments to yourself. No one, not even Snape, needs your sharp tongue handed to them in a silver platter – which it will be, were you to keep harassing the boy."_

The memory ended and the quartet returned to the real world.

"Wow. That was some sarcasm. Prongs has never been that sarcastic, that was cold." Stated Remus.

"What did she do to him?" Wondered Peter.

"And the Snivellus defending..." Sirius trailed off in disbelief.

"Why do you all think it was Hermione? What if it was the opposite way? What if it was James' fault?" Quizzed Lily curiously. "I'm not saying it was or wasn't though."

"I had confronted them twice after that. Here is the next one, December 8th..." He told them, while he poured another of his memories into the Pensive. "Jump in Tiger-Lily, Moony, Wormtail..."

_The corridor was full of many students – both younger and elder – who were all rushing to class. The sixth year Gryffindors had just been let out of Charms, and were on their way to Herbology, which was with the Hufflepuffs. Charms has been a bad class, Sirius had been paired with Snape as James went with Hermione. He planned to confront them on why._

"_Oi! Prongs, come 'ere!" Called memory-Sirius loudly._

_Neither memory-Hermione nor James turned; they simply walked on at the same pace. Memory-Sirius jogged up to them and around them, blocking their way. The four real people ran behind him, hoping to hear everything possible._

"_It's been 12 days Prongs. What has the girl done to you?" Asked memory-Sirius, as if only James were there._

"'_The girl' which as you so kindly refer to is currently in need of help. Of course, it isn't like you understand the word." Replied memory-Hermione in a cool, sarcastic voice. It was the first time she'd spoken like that to anyone._

"_Watch what you say, Granger!" Spat memory-Sirius. He then turned to James. "Leave the slut and come with us, we all miss you."_

_That was it. "Excuse me? The girl you have currently called a slut is much less of a slut than you are! So listen to this small piece of advice, because you will need it; Call her a slut again, and I'll hex you so bad, your great-great-great-great grandparents will feel it." Shouted James, leading memory-Hermione away round a corner. _

_Memory-Sirius ran just three steps before them, but they all turned the corner to see that they'd both disappeared. There were no classrooms, no secret passages (that they knew of) and the corridor was too long to have run across it without being already seen by memory-Sirius._

They pulled out of the second memory, much more shocked than before.

"Did he just threaten you?" Marvelled Lily in awe.

"That cold sarcasm was well used by Hermione, that I have got to-" Remus cut off at Sirius' glare.

"You haven't seen the best of it. This memory is different but similar. You'll see in a minute. It is considerably longer. But their comments are so... Cryptic."

Sirius dropped the last memory into the pensive and told them the date of the memory '16th December', before they all went in.

_They were on an abandoned 7__th__ floor. Memory-Sirius was leaning against the wall, waiting for James and Hermione. He had put a spell to seal them inside the corridor once they entered it, meaning they couldn't escape until he exited the corridor. M-Sirius made sure there weren't any secret passages._

_Sure enough, 15 minutes later, the two of them arrived. Sirius could hear their harsh whispers, which slowly turned soft and apologetic from around the corner, he couldn't see them yet. They soon rounded the corner, pausing upon seeing Sirius._

"_Well, well. Guess who showed up. Potter and Granger." He smirked._

"_So, _Black_. Down to last names, are we?" Countered memory-Hermione, putting emphasis on his surname, indicating she knew of his distaste of his pureblood family._

"_Of course, Granger. Why not?" Sirius faked curiosity. "You've stolen my best friend since I was 11. But after 16 days, no more. I'm getting him back, and there's no shit you can do about it."_

"_Best friend, am I? Getting me back, are you? Nothing she can do about it, could she?" James repeated mockingly. Memory-Sirius and Sirius both growled at their 'best-friend'. "Didn't realise you greeted – was that even a greeting? – your best friend as if they were an enemy then." _

"_Oh, yeah. James, haven't you heard. It was all over the Prophet last week." Memory-Hermione turned to James in mock realisation. "Oops; must have slipped our minds."_

"_So sorry, lord." James finished coldly._

"_Shut. Up." Memory-Sirius growled. "Shut. Up. Now."_

"_Or what?" Replied the two brown eyed people in sync. _

"_Or I'll hex you with a spell you've never heard of." Sirius growled. "And it has no counter curse."_

"_Really?" It was a rhetorical question._

"_Really." Responded memory-Sirius, knowing it was a rhetorical question._

"_Well, listen to this: What about you stop reading your family's book of threats and make some of your own?" _

_Sirius was getting furious, the memory James and Hermione knew, and so did the real people. _

"_You- You BITCH! Don't you dare use my family against me you whore. You know nothing! Nothing!"_

"_Au contraire, Black. I know much more than you do." She replied smugly._

"_Fuck you." He spat with venom. "I could kill you here without using an unforgiveable. And there'd be no evidence." He threatened._

"_You really shouldn't have said that..." Muttered James, but everyone ignored him._

"_Ok. Listen here. I know much more than your small mind could ever imagine. I know loads more counter curses than you, dark and light. I have created many spells, and I'm only 17. I know almost every single freaking curse in the freaking dark world. I have had to use both to survive to my 17__th__ birthday. I know every detail of the Malfoy, Riddle, Black and every dark pureblood family. _

"_I know about Lily's past. I know about your past. I know about Peter's past. I know about Remus' lycanthropy, but I don't judge him for that. I actually admire how brave he is to be able to live with that like he does. I know about your reasons for shagging every girl you see. I know why you hate your family so much. I know why your threats are empty, you spineless coward. I have seen death and fought it. The Death Eaters; fought the inner circle. Voldermort; I was this close to fighting him." She shouted._

"_The day I get beaten by a 16 year old whose extent of his knowledge is stupefy is the day that Voldemort wears pink voluntarily and fucking falls in love with Harry."_

_Suddenly, Sirius was glad he had cast muffliato on the corridor previously._

"_Lies!" He shouted, for he was at a loss of what to say. "All fucking lies!"_

"_Those were no lies, Lord Black. Or should be say... Heir of Voldemort." James declared. Sirius' face paled slightly, in surprise or worry, it was unknown._

"_Oh, don't act innocent." Hermione scoffed. "Or don't you know?" At Sirius' shocked face they laughed._

"_He doesn't." James told her. "Haven't you heard? Your dear Aunt Bella has finally fucked Voldemort. Seeing as she is your cousin and Regulus is... Busy. You're next. Not at fucking him, poor guy. But you're his heir. I've heard." _

"_Arms! Show me your arms." Demanded memory-Sirius, shaking slightly. _

_Scoffing, but complying, both James and Hermione pulled up both their sleeves, showing no Dark Mark. "You know, Black. I can easily torture you. I can make you feel pain just by breathing, thinking. I could kill you with a simple word. Untraceable. I can frame you as a Death Eater; stick you in Azkaban for life and more. I could get you to succumb to Voldemort and betray him. I can make you do anything I want, and I won't be caught for it. And I can easily make myself disappear. With a flick of my wand and I'd have never existed. I can do an obliviate to rival both Voldemort's and Dumbledore's." Hermione promised nonchalantly. _

_Sirius scowled. He was sure it was an empty threat, so he dismissed them. "Be gone, Mudblood." He snarled._

_As quick as a flash, she appeared next to him and pointed her wand at his arm, while snatching his wand and pointing it and his head. "Next time, insult someone lower than me. Lower than one of the highest. Because I can promise you, next time I won't promise nor threaten. I will act. Your head would be off or your arm branded with the Dark Mark. Don't push me any more than you have." She snarled to him, before pushing him down, throwing his wand to the side and following James around the corner. _

_Memory-Sirius jumped up and ran to the corner only to see that they'd gone. It surprised him, seeing as he hadn't exited the corridor._

For the last time, they all exited the memory. Lily sprang up and backed against the wall, and then she fell to the floor.

"What? What? WHAT?" Lily shouted. "What did you say, Sirius?"

"Padfoot. Now that she mentions it... You called her a 'mudblood'." Remus growled. He hated the word, strongly. They all did. Now Sirius broke their unspoken law.

"Did you hear what she said? She knows. He told her." Sirius defended himself.

"No. He didn't. Didn't you notice she knew much more than ANY of us? More than you." Remus considered. "She must have another source."

"She could be a Death Eater, I mean; she knows a lot of the dark arts and dark families. She knows how to cast the Dark Mark. She knows an awful lot of stuff. A glamour charm-"Sirius was interrupted from his rambling by a logical Remus, who was holding a still-sobbing Lily.

"No glamour charm works on the dark mark."

"So? She said she MADE spells. Meaning she is very powerful."

"So you're just going to take her word for it." Squeaked Peter from behind them.

"She knows about every dark family. She knows about the werewolf problem. She knows of Lily's sister. She knows of EVERYTHING. Every single fucking thing I tried to hide is suddenly brought out."

"So you are the heir of Voldemort." Lily stated.

"Yes."

"And you were to inform us of that... When?"

"Never. James and Hermione told you."

"Thanks for telling us. So while you decide if you're going to tell us any more of your secrets, we'll go back home." Declared Remus.

"No! At least stay here so there are no questions asked." Pleaded Sirius.

Hesitantly, they agreed and set off to their rooms. Sirius simply lay on his messy bed, wondering once again about how they knew all that.

He had one last thought before nodding off... _Who is Harry? _

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it seemed a bit surreal – how James would suddenly turn against his bff's because of a girl he barely knew, but bear with me. I won't explain why in the story (cause I have planned it all out and half written it so I cannot really fit it in anywhere, but I am making some 'extra' chapters, like deleted scenes). **

**Too much swearing – that's what I think, but Sirius never was the most calm person and neither was Hermione. **

**So, because the first two weeks of April I'll be in Spain w/o internet, I'll probably post a chapter or two at the end of the month (which was meant for April) for both this story and my Twilight fan-fic. **


End file.
